


(Don't) Catch Me

by NaryCanary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Near Death Experiences, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaryCanary/pseuds/NaryCanary
Summary: Pidge didn't know when she fell for Keith, but she suspected her infatuation with the red paladin grew steadily over the years. At 20 years old, she realized how much she was in love with him.---Unlike Pidge, Keith had a pretty good idea of when he started falling for her. But he never acted on his feelings because he didn’t think a monster like him deserved her love. At 23, he realized he couldn't live without her.





	1. (Don't) Catch Me

Pidge didn't know when she fell for Keith, but she suspected her infatuation with the red paladin grew steadily over the years.  

When they first met, she didn’t think much about him. She was too busy focusing on getting her family back on Earth and being a part of an intergalactic space war she somehow got dragged into. Keith was Keith—someone Lance liked to pick unnecessary fights with, someone Shiro deeply trusted, and one of the team’s resident hothead. Before Voltron, he was a lone wolf. He was difficult to talk to and work alongside with, given his temperamental personality. He was compulsive and straightforward, thus made him act cold sometimes. He was also easy to provoke, which blinded the rational part of his mind that lead him to dangerous situations on the battlefield.

Despite all his faults, Keith does take his role as a paladin very seriously; a trait Pidge found very admirable. His devotion to the team always tugged a warm string inside her heart, making her feel incredibly lucky to have someone like him in her life.

As the countless months passed by and the more planets they save, Keith started seeing everyone as a second family. Slowly, he tore down his inner walls piece by piece and began showing a new side of him. The side of him that can laugh when something is funny, make sarcastic jokes to lighten a tense mood, and generally have fun with the people around him.

When the Galra side of him was revealed, Pidge had taken the news with a grain of salt. In her heart, she knew Keith was nothing like the ones who have kidnapped Matt and her father and tortured Shiro. She was never worried he’d suddenly betray the team. She trusted him completely.

And she regretted never telling him that.

Just as Pidge was beginning to get to know Keith better, Shiro disappeared. This resulted him to shut out from the world and resort back to his old self.

It crushed him. It had crushed her too. It crushed everyone, but it obviously affected Keith the most.

He lashed out. He made senseless decisions. He lead the team with a disdain attitude that nearly got them all killed. Pidge didn't understand. She wasn’t aware he could break so easily. She thought she knew him, but she obviously hadn’t known enough. She didn’t know how to help. She felt useless.

Again, Pidge regretted not speaking up. Sure she may have given Keith a few encouraging words, but it was only _after_ Lance did it first. She hadn’t been brave enough to do it on her own. She didn’t think she had a place to (or so she kept telling herself).

When Shiro came back, Pidge had thought everything would go back to the way it was before. It didn’t.

There was a rift between Keith and Shiro. They were now on separate wavelengths. They had even bumped heads. In the end, even though it had been Keith’s quick-witted mind who tricked Lotor’s generals into destroying the Teludav, he stepped down from his position as the leader to join the Blade of Marmora. This allowed Shiro to claim back his spot.

“We’re really going to miss you,” was the most honest thing she has ever told him.

As everyone joined in for a group hug, he looked at her and smiled. Only her.

Somehow, that hurt even more.

The time period spent without Keith inside the castle was... strange. Pidge didn’t know how else to describe it. She sensed the dynamic in the group had drastically changed. Not necessarily in a bad way, but it was definitely something new that she had to adjust to. It was weird not seeing Keith stand off to the side with his arms crossed and a deep concentration look on his face. He had been the team’s natural fire. The flame didn’t burn as much versus when he was here.

So when he came back a year later, there was this huge spark of life that ignited the atmosphere. Suddenly, the universe made sense again.

Then out of the blue, Pidge started catching herself taking in Keith in a way she never had before.

Every time he walked in the room, she wondered how she never noticed how alluring his eyes were before.

Every time they trained together, she found it harder to remain focus. Instead, she would get distracted by his sharp jawline, unruly locks, and defined cheekbones she had the urge to grab and do _something_ with.

Every time they visited a new planet and she’s afraid to step foot on an unknown territory, her insides would melt when Keith would put an assuring arm around her. He would even lean over and tell her, “don’t worry, I’ll go first. I'll make sure it’s safe for you and everyone else.”

Then there were rare moments where Keith would randomly shoot her the most genuine and dazzling smile she’s ever seen in her life, instantly taking her breath away. Be it from across the room or through the screen inside the cockpit of her lion—it made her heart soar into the sky. To the point where she swore she could hear the heavens singing a choir every time it happened.

The revelation about her feelings struck her hard like a shotgun one night when she was alone in her room. She had been contemplating why she’s been feeling a certain type of way for Keith lately when she recalled something her mother had told her back on Earth.

It was a story of how her parents met and fell in love. Specifically the part where her mother knew when she started seeing her father as more than just a friend.

Lightbulb moment.

Comically, the first thing Pidge did was flip herself over on her stomach and scream into the pillow. Guess no matter where you were in the universe, a teenage girl will always have a teenage girl’s heart.

“Great,” she had muttered with a flustered face. “Just... fantastic.”

Pidge’s emotions freaked her out to no end. She regretted coming to the conclusion she was crushing on Keith and wished she could go back to being clueless. The situation was horrible on a thousand levels and to top it all off, it was embarrassing. When had she become the stereotypical nerd who fell for the mysterious brooder?

Even if she wanted to pursue Keith, attempting a relationship was hopeless. She should remain focused on finding her father and reuniting her family back together as one. Plus, she was a hundred and ten percent sure he didn’t feel the same. He has never shown the slightest interest in her so really, what was the point?

Pidge was lucky she’s always been a naturally private person; she didn’t have to explain herself most of the time. Even if she gave some bullshit explanation, everyone would usually leave her alone. Whenever the team performed those mind-meddling training exercises, she made sure to keep a thick, brick wall between her heart and mind and only allowed others to see what she wanted them to see. Out of everyone, she was the one with the strongest mind who could pull it off.

As time went on, Pidge buried her feelings for Keith and continued to eat, sleep, train, and protect the universe. She shrugged off the burning desire inside that begged her to get closer to him and forced herself to believe the butterflies will disappear one day.

All appeared to be going according to plan until—

“Keith, the chief’s daughter would like you to be her date for the coronation tonight.” Allura announced after a morning training session. “Coran will put together a special outfit for you and the rest of the paladins by tonight.”

Pidge never realized how hard and fast her world would crumble from a few words. After all the progress she’s made, it all came crashing down in less than a minute and nothing but ugly jealousy ripped through her being.

Her chest was constricted far too tight that she had to hold onto the wall for support.

_“What?”_ Lance screeched and threw his arms up. “The princess wants Keith? _Why?”_

Keith rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Can’t Lance do it?”

Allura shook her head. “She specifically ask for you and we do not want to disappoint her. Her father is a very influential man among this part of the galaxy and we could use his allegiance.”

“Whatever,” Lance muttered.

“That’s enough,” Shiro chastised. “Let’s all go get our fittings so Coran can get started right away.”

“Yes sir!” Hunk saluted excitedly. It’s been awhile since they’ve dressed up for a formal event.

Coran whipped out a measuring tape he got from who-knows-where and snapped it straight. “Right this way, paladins.”

“Is my presence mandatory?” Pidge found herself asking before she could stop. She regretted it the moment all pairs of eyes—one in particular—all stared at her questionably.

“I would think so… ” Allura raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on Pidge’s forehead. “Are you not feeling well? If so, maybe a few ticks in the healing pod can get rid of whatever it is that’s making you feel ill.”

“I-It’s not that. I... just don’t want to go?”

“Why not?”

Pidge flinched upon hearing Keith’s voice. She glanced over to see him staring at her with concern.

“I’m just tired,” Pidge lied and hugged herself. “I still feel jet-lagged from the previous mission and want to rest.”

“We would really like for you to go,” Allura sighed. “However, if you are not up to it, I will not force you. You have been doing exceptionally well lately with your responsibilities and duties as a paladin. One less special appearance from a small planet will not hurt. You have my permission to not attend the coronation tonight.”

“Thank you, Allura.”

“If you change your mind, we’ll be at the north headquarters.” Coran patted Pidge’s head. “Now get some rest.”

Pidge felt guilty for lying, but she had to be selfish right now to protect herself—to protect her heart. If just hearing about Keith being someone else’s date hurt, who knows what seeing them will do.

As she departed from group in the hallway, she missed the way Keith’s suspicious eyes lingered on her form.  
  


* * *

  
After an unsuccessful attempt to sleep off her troubles, Pidge decided to throw on her paladin suit and do a voluntary perimeter check around the castle. It wasn’t necessary since the motion sensors can detect an unidentified being from hundreds of miles away, but she needed something to do.

Since she was outside, she figured she might as well do a little exploring along the way.

The team had landed on a planet called Hortus, where spring was the season all year round. Many types of exotic flowers blossomed everyday underneath the pink sunlight beaming through the lilac clouds. The sky itself was green and the stars were black. Unlike Earth where the stars only showed themselves at night, the stars on this planet were visible all the time.

Among all these unique differences from her home planet, Pidge's favorite was the celestial blue grass. They had a hint of shimmer to them and sparkled every time she touched them. It made her feel like there was magic at her fingertips and she couldn't help giggle.

"What's so funny?"

Pidge squeaked and looked over her shoulder to see Keith—in a very dashing black, red, and white Altean tuxedo—standing a few feet away with his hands inside his pocket. He cocked his head to the side as he waited for an answer.

“N-Nothing,” Pidge stammered and turned her attention back to the patch of grass before her. “It’s just me being silly.”

Keith hummed in amusement and crouched beside her. “I want to laugh too.”

Instead of answering, Pidge grazed her hand over the grass. They fluttered and glimmered under her touch.

“Whoa.” Keith’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know they could do that.”

“What? Really? This was the first thing I did when we landed.”

“I was too focused on the mission. Didn’t really give myself a chance to explore.”

Pidge couldn’t help but chuckle. “Tsk, tsk. What have you been doing?”

“Resting. Training. Preparing for the next battle.”

“You need to learn to relax and enjoy yourself,” Pidge advised. She picked up a flower resembling a lotus and examined it. “So, what brought you out here to my neck of the woods?”

"Oh, so you've claimed this area?"

"Of course I did," she grinned.

"Damn... "

Pidge could handle small talks with Keith like this; completely safe and innocent and not a word about the ceremony he attended tonight with someone else as his date. He wouldn’t dare pry into her personal feelings and try to figure it out why she was here and not with everyone else. That’s the kind of guy he is.

Or so she believed.

“Looking for you, actually.” Keith finally decided to sit and stretched out his legs, resting back on his elbows to look up at the celestial sky.

Pidge didn’t bother asking why. Instead, she found herself blushing madly at his response and admired the way the sun rays caressed his pale skin. Her fingers twitched with the need to reach forward and touch his face.

She looked away before she did something she'd regret.

“So, what’s the real reason you didn’t attend the coronation?”

Pidge remained silent and frozen, which had been a huge mistake.

Keith elevated himself and glared. “You _were_ faking about being tired earlier.”

“And?” Pidge snapped. Even if she was being accused of something she clearly did, she didn’t have to like it. “What’s your point?”

“My point is that if something’s bothering you, you should let one of us know. We’re a team. You can confide in any of us.”

Hearing those words leave Keith’s lips still felt surreal to Pidge. The Keith before would have never said such things to her.

“Not possible.”

Realizing the words that escaped her mouth, Pidge gasped and slapped a hand over it.

“What?” Keith’s face fell. “Why?”

It was too late to take them back now.

“I gotta go.” Pidge stood on her feet and tried to walk away, but Keith’s lightning fast reflexes caught ahold of her arm.

“How long have you been hiding this from us?”

Pidge pressed her lips into a thin line. She refused to say anything.

_“Katie.”_

Oh, but she wanted to so fucking bad. Those blue-grey eyes were begging, pleading for her to tell him what’s been bothering her so he could help.

Years of being part of Voltron has transformed Keith. He went from being an isolated boy who thought he didn’t need anyone’s help, to this caring, grown man who viewed everyone on the team as his family. He would do anything for them.

And in that moment when she thought he couldn’t be more gorgeous with his hair tied up in a ponytail and face blanketed with tenderness just for her, Pidge realized at 20 years old how much she was in love with Keith Kogane.

* * *

Pidge had allowed her hair to grow until it reached her mid back, with the exception of her bangs. She trimmed them every chance she got to prevent the strands from covering her face. She never did anything fancy to them and only tied it up in a ponytail whenever she would go train. Lance had given her a few tips on how she could prevent split ends and keep it healthy, even going as far as allowing her to use products he brought with him from Earth.

“You still gotta look good, even if you’re a warrior,” Lance had said one time and winked. “You never know when you’ll be meeting the person you want to impress the most.”

Matt’s glasses had been crushed during one of the rescue missions. While Pidge had managed to salvage the pieces, the damaged was beyond repair and she was forced to put them away in a safe container Hunk had made for her. She appreciated the kind gesture and tucked it away safely under her bed.

Pidge hasn't grown much over time, which she honestly thought was a great thing. She had learned to appreciate her short stature as it gave her many tactic advantages in hand-to-hand combat. Her boobs had only grown a cup size bigger, so alternating her sports bras to accommodate her new shape was no big deal (especially when one has Altean technology at their fingertips). Years of training and fighting had placed muscular definition throughout her tiny body, making her feel like a true, powerful warrior.

Somewhere along the way she had ditched the green, oversized sweater and baggy, denim shorts to a quarter sleeve, green and white baseball t-shirt with dark-washed jeggings and kept her orange sneakers. She tried wearing headbands whenever her bangs got too long, but they never stayed in place and she was always losing them. The only accessory she would sport now are hair ties on both her wrists.

All this time, Pidge had been content with the way her body looked, until the team landed back on Earth.

They were visiting one of the government's corporate buildings in Australia to gather supplies when she came out the restroom and witnessed a scene that made her stomach drop.

A stunning woman with a killer figure and great height was casually leaning on Keith, smiling at him flirtatiously. She was tracing lazy circles around his bare arms and whispering something in his ear. He looked annoyed altogether, although the evident blush on his face showed he was listening to the lady’s words. It was enough for Pidge to start feeling self-conscious.

Pidge hastily returned to the bathroom and stayed there for about an extra 20 minutes before back coming out. She was relieved to see Keith standing with the rest of the team. As she got closer, her stomach dropped upon hearing the conversation.

“Dude, was she not good looking to you at all? Her curves were _killer.”_ Lance made an imaginary figure-8 in the air to emphasize. “Come on Keith. Don’t let this one slide.”

“What’s the point?” Keith asked, crossing his arms. “We’ll be leaving tomorrow morning. I won’t ever see her again.”

“Exactly!” Lance threw an arm around his friend and wiggled his eyebrows. “One night stands are the best man. You should go for it.”

“I don’t see why not,” Hunk said, munching on chips he bought from a vending machine earlier. “You deserve a good time.”

Pidge didn’t want to hear any more of this. She started to move her feet until Shiro placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Pidge, you okay?” Shiro asked, concerned written all over his face. “You were gone for awhile.”

“I’m fine.” Pidge forced a small smile. “I've got an upset stomach. Maybe something I ate earlier.”

“You should go rest then.” Keith was suddenly by her side. “I can walk with you back to the castle.”

Pidge shook her head, not looking up at him. “Just need some fresh air. I’ll manage on my own.”

Keith’s eyes softened. “You sure? I don’t mind coming with you.”

“I can’t take your time away from someone else’s. I believe you have a lady you should be visiting soon?”

It was barely noticeable, but Keith flinched. As if Pidge’s words had bruised him.

“See? Even Pidge thinks you should get laid!” Lance slapped Keith’s shoulder and pushed him in a random direction. Probably where the lady had gone. “What are you waiting for?”

Pidge didn’t stick around to see what happened next.  
  


* * *

  
Allura made an alliance with the people on Earth, or as she liked to call them, “Earthlings.”

The Garrison was transformed into a headquarters facility where Allura could come and speak with all the leaders from around the world. Shiro attended these conferences as well, seeing as he was the head of the most powerful weapon in the galaxy and could translate anything Allura couldn’t understand in Altean.

While the two were busy with their meetings and discussing whatever boring mumbo jumbo they needed to address, Pidge decided to go home and visit her mother.

To her pleasant surprise, Matt was there as well.

“Pidge!”

“Matt!” She greeted excitedly and leaped into his opened arms. “What are you doing here?”

“I heard you were coming here after Australia, so I decided to swing by as well,” Matt answered and affectionately ruffled her head.

“I’m so glad to see you,” Pidge smiled and pulled away. “Where’s mom?”

“Over here, sweetie.”

No matter how many times it happens, Pidge will always get emotional upon hearing the sound of her mother’s voice every time she comes home. It took all the nerves inside her body to not bawl out like she did the first time after not seeing her for so long.

She turned around and smiled wider, swearing her mother looked more radiant than the last time she saw her.

“Mom,” she breathed with a teary-eyed expression and pulled her in a suffocating hug. She buried face in her warmth and squeezed tighter. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you more,” her mom—Colleen—rubbed her back and pinched her cheeks. “And like I told Matt, I miss both of your chubby cheeks.” She playfully cupped Pidge’s face. “What happened to my children’s soft faces?”

“Well, you know… ” Matt lifted an arm and flexed his biceps with a goofy smile on his face. “Stuff happened. Plus, the ladies love a man with muscle.”

Pidge snorted while Colleen giggled. “And yet, Allura still hasn’t given you the time of day.”

“I’m working on it!”

“Uh huh… ”

“What about you, Katie?” Colleen asked curiously. “No one has caught your eye yet?”

“Nope,” Pidge answered and walked towards the kitchen to find something to snack on.

“You’re lying,” Matt smirked and crossed his arms. “You’ve always been a terrible liar.”

“Or maybe I really don’t like anyone. Ever thought about that?”

“Alright, alright.” Matt put his hands up in surrender and took a seat on the kitchen counter. After a moment, he dramatically sighed and sagged his shoulders.

“What’s wrong honey?” Colleen frowned and came by next to him. “Everything alright?”

“Not really. The other day I was talking to Shiro and he told me he was sure there was something going on between Allura and Keith -”

_BANG!_

“Fuck!” Pidge cried out and clutched her head, stepping out the food closet. She had knocked her head against the corner on one of the shelves.

“Language!” Colleen chastised.

“What about Allura and Keith?” Pidge shot a frazzled look at Matt. “When the quiznak did that happen?”

“It didn’t. I just wanted to see your reaction and confirm my suspicions,” Matt revealed. “And I turned out to be right. You _are_ crushing hard on Keith.”

“Congratulations. You figured it out,” Pidge deadpanned. She picked up random box of crackers from the closet and headed off to the front porch without looking back. “I’ll be out here if you guys need me.”

Matt and Colleen watched her leave with a startled expression on both their faces.  
  


* * *

  
It’s late in the evening when Allura and Shiro called to say they finished their meetings, but Pidge wasn’t ready to leave yet. She needed time to think without the possibility of running into Keith.

To think about what exactly? She’s not even sure. Maybe she just needed an excuse to be away for a bit longer.

Colleen had brought out tea and baked peanut butter cookies, which Pidge and Matt attacked instantly. They devoured the treats in a blink of an eye, much to their mother’s distaste.

“You two are going to choke one day if you keep eating like that,” Colleen had said.

“I’ve been through worse,” they both had replied with their faces covered in crumbs.

Colleen rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. “Not something a mother wants to hear from her children… ”

“And no other mom on this planet can say she has _two_ kids who are intergalactic soldiers,” Pidge smirked. “Don’t you think we’re awesome?”

“Indeed. I’m so proud of both my heroes.” Colleen smiled sadly at the ground. “Your father would be too… ”

They sat in silence for an extended amount of minutes, eyes casted down while staring at a random spot from their surroundings. Pidge fisted her knuckles and dug her nails into her skin until it burned, thinking about the last conversation she had with her dad.

She couldn’t remember.

“I’m gonna go shower,” Matt said and stood up. “I’ll take the plates and wash them too.”

“Thank you,” Colleen whispered, wiping a tear from her eye.

“I’ll be here when you get out,” Pidge told Matt. “We’ll leave together.”

“S-Sure,” he croaked. “I won’t take long.”

“Take your time anyways.”

Matt nodded, grabbed the plates with shaking hands, and went inside the house.

Pidge heard him go upstairs, but his steps weren’t loud enough to mask his sniffles.

She swallowed her tears and raked her fingers through her hair, curling herself into a ball on the rocking chair. God, she hated how she never fazed out of her cry baby stage. What kind of paladin cried as much as she did?

“Katie.”

“Hmm?” Pidge blinked up at her mom. “Yes?”

“Is it true what Matt said about Keith?”

Pidge exhaled through her mouth and rolled her head back. “Unfortunately… ”

Colleen hummed and tapped her chin in thought. “I like Keith.”

“Last time you said you liked Hunk the most.”

“I’m allowed to change my mind.”

“What made you do that?”

“Because Keith is the one you like.”

Pidge scowled. Colleen chuckled at her daughter’s reaction.

“Has anything happened yet between you two?”

“No and it never will,” Pidge sighed. “So, there’s nothing for you to get excited over. Both of your children’s love lives are non-existent.”

“Is it because he doesn’t feel the same way, or is it because you haven’t told him?”

“There’s honestly no point. Seriously, he doesn’t feel the same way about me.”

Colleen’s calculative eyes told a different story. They were something akin to speculation and amusement.

Pidge raised a brow at her. “What?”

“You’re so used to solving difficult equations and thinking quick on your feet, that you don’t see some of the most simplistic things in life.” Colleen reached forward and caressed Pidge’s face. “Even when the most obvious answer is right in front of you… ”

Pidge pouted. Somehow, she _knew_ what her mother meant, but then she _didn’t._

How’s that for simplistic?  
  


* * *

  
“Take 5 steps forward, 3 steps to the right, and then 3 steps to the left.”

Pidge nodded and followed Keith’s instructions exactly until—

“Stop! The walls moved. Take 2 steps back and one to the left.”

Out of all the training sessions Allura and Coran puts them through, Pidge hated the invisible maze one the most. She understood its purpose was to build trust between the paladins, but haven’t they been fighting together long enough to already establish the trust? Why was she still walking blindly through an electrical jungle and using Keith as a dependable guide?

“Jump about 2 feet and grab onto the bar. The floor is going to disappear for a few seconds.”

This was ridiculous. Pidge felt stupid for following all these commands when she couldn’t see shit. Nevertheless, she knew that if she didn’t listen, she’d be tasered painfully and dammit, that was no fun either.

Pretty much, she was shit out of luck.

“You can let go now.”

Pidge landed on her feet and looked up at the intercom to where Keith was.

“Now what?”

“10 steps forward,” he answered without looking up, too concentrated on the screen in front of him. Damn, he looked hot.

_Halt._

Pidge mentally scolded herself for allowing such thoughts to enter her mind at a time like this. She grabbed the skin on her wrist and twisted it. It was something she did every time she had an inappropriate thought about Keith and had hoped it would train her brain to stop thinking like that.

It obviously wasn’t as effective as she hope it’d be.

“—Pidge! Pidge, behind you! You have to duck—!”

She heard the command a little too late and was struck with an electric bar she couldn’t see.  
  


* * *

  
“Jeez Keith, what the hell happened? You let Pidge get branded?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Keith yelled at Lance and then glared at Coran. “Why was the circuit so high this time? I never changed the maze settings.”

“Must’ve been another castle malfunction,” Coran explained and twisted his mustache. “I’m still working on it to perform flawlessly. Ten thousand years of being untouched will do that to any castle, no matter how advanced they are.”

Pidge groaned and dropped her face on her folded arms. “Will someone go check on Allura and see what’s taking her so long to get my medicine? Also, please pull my shirt down if all Lance is going to do is make jokes.”

“We can’t cover it. You have to let it air out.” Shiro patted her shoulder. “Is the bed comfortable?”

“It’s fine.”

“Ok. I’ll go find Allura and see what’s up. Lance, Hunk—go get started on a late dinner.”

“I’ll supervise,” Coran volunteered as he eyed the boys skeptically. “I still get nightmares of the two of you clogging up the pipes.”

“You still haven’t forgotten about that?” Hunk sighed. “That happened so long ago… and it was by accident!”

“I’ll watch over Pidge until you and Allura return,” Keith told Shiro as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

Pidge’s entire body visibly went rigid. She prayed no one noticed.

“You doing alright?” Lance bent down to her eye level. “Why so tensed?”

Son of a bitch.

“It stings,” Pidge muttered. Technically, it wasn’t a lie.

“Okay, I’m going now.” Shiro patted her shoulder and ushered everyone out the room.

Once she was alone with Keith, she buried her face deeper into the crook of her elbow. Even after all this time, she couldn’t stop herself from going red in the face when he was nearby. How pathetic was that?

“I’m sorry.”

Pidge snapped her head up. “For what?”

“I... I should have checked beforehand to see if the controls had been setup correctly.” Keith frowned at the circular blazed mark on Pidge’s lower back. “My fault.”

“Not your fault.” She got on her elbows and pointed angrily at him. “You couldn’t have possibly known this was going to happen.”

“Still... you’re going to have a scar because of me.” Keith ran a hand tiredly through his hair. “I can ask Allura if there’s a way the healing pods can get rid of that.”

“Lance already asked once. Remember when his face blew up with acne from visiting that one planet with the the four-legged aliens? He couldn’t get rid of the blemishes under his chin because we’re not made up from the same molecules as Alteans, thus, the pod couldn't replicate the DNA and repair his skin.”

Keith stared at her like it was newfound information. She laughed.

“Why do you think we’re all still covered in battle scars? They’re never going away.”

“I didn’t think much about it to be honest.”

Of course he wouldn’t. He wasn’t superficial enough to be bothered worrying about stuff like that. Why would he anyway? He was gorgeous no matter what.

“Maybe the next time we go back to Earth, Allura and Coran can snag a few brochures from a cosmetic clinic and learn about how humans alter their appearances,” Pidge mused.

“What’s the point of that?”

“To apply and mimic their techniques with the castle’s mechanics. How cool would that be?”

Keith shrugged. “I guess. I’m not going to be their test subject, though.”

“Oh hell no. Me neither. I’ll make Lance do it. They can test Altean lip injections on him.”

Keith snorted and laughed. “I would pay to see that.”

“Right? Allura should give him an insane dosage amount like that one blonde chick received. You know, the one who was hitting on you? I’ll die laughing.”

It was silent for a few seconds until—

“What blonde?”

Pidge’s made a face. “Really?”

Keith blinked owlishly.

“The time we went in the corporate building for space supplies? A few weeks ago? The day after Hunk’s birthday?”

He slowly put the pieces together in his mind.

“You saw all that? I thought you were in the bathroom because you weren’t feeling well?”

_Oh quiznak._

“I was.” Pidge laid herself back on the bed and drew invisible circles on the surface. She needed an excuse to look away from Keith.

“How come I only half believe you?”

Because he’s too damn perceptive.

“Pidge… ” Keith groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “When are you going to stop hiding things?”

“I’m not.”

“You’re doing it now.”

She released a long exhale and flipped her head to face the opposite direction. “It’s nothing.”

Before Keith could press any further, Shiro and Allura returned with the medicine.

“This should cool you off.” Allura squeezed some blue goo on her hands and rubbed them together. “It will be very cold, so please stay still.”

Pidge could hear Keith’s footsteps walking out the room and sighed.  
  


* * *

  
It’s been a couple days since the incident in training happened and Pidge’s back still was still burning like it did on the first day.

She couldn’t sleep on it because it hurt too much, nor was she allowed to take hot showers because it would sting like a bitch. Even turning a certain way would make her wince and shoot pain down her body, so she had to be mindful of keeping her posture straight.

All in all, she was miserable.

“On a scale of 1 through 10, how bad?” Hunk asked as he sat down on the couch.

“Still an 11," Pidge muffled against the cushions. She was laying face down across the seat.

“How long have you been here?”

“An hour? Two? I don’t know.”

“Have you eaten?”

“Not since breakfast.”

“Oh man. That won’t do. Ya gotta eat something. Dinner won’t be served until way later.”

Pidge huffed defeatedly. “I’ll wait until then. Don’t want to move.”

“Not gonna happen. I’ll whip up something for you in the kitchen and bring it here. Sound good?”

“Hunk... you’re the best.”

He smiled and pecked the top of her head. “I know. Be back ASAP.”

Pidge listened to the doors as they opened and closed, signifying she was alone in the lounge room. After ten minutes, she heard it again.

“Damn Hunk—that was quick.” She lifted her head to see it wasn’t Hunk, but Keith who had entered.

_Oh._

“Uh... hey.” Keith waved tentatively.

Pidge swallowed. “Hey… ”

Ever since Keith had called her out on her fib in the infirmary, they haven’t spoken to each other. Not even during meal times or training sessions (yes, she could still train without getting physical). The separation was mainly due to Pidge avoiding him at all costs, except now she couldn’t find the will to move from her spot at the moment and all she wanted to do was leave.

“Is the ointment working?” Keith asked as he approached her.

Great, he’s doing the small talk. She could do this too.

“Truthfully, I can’t tell. I go numb after a certain period of time.”

“Do you mind if I take a look?”

“Knock yourself out.”

Keith a took a seat next to her hips and carefully lifted up Pidge’s shirt. She forced herself to relax as much as possible and laid her head flat.

“How does it look?”

“It’s scabbing, which is good. That means it’s healing.”

“I wish it could heal without making it feel like my skin is on fire.”

“The medicine doesn’t cool it off?”

“Only for a bit, but I can only put it on every six hours. I got another four to go.”

“Hmm… ” Keith pondered as he analyzed the burn. “Would it sting if I blow on it?”

Pidge ever so slowly looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “You’re going to... blow on it?”

“Only if you want me to. It could be more effective than fanning.”

How could he ask such a thing with a straight face? Doesn’t the action seem intimate?

Well, it could just seem intimate to Pidge since she was in love with Keith. Anything he did for her pretty much makes her stomach scream. Besides, when she was little and had burned her hand by touching a frying pan one time, Matt had blown on it after he bandaged it. Maybe it’s something like that?

“Alright. Go for it.”

If Keith noticed how her voice wavered, he doesn’t mention it.

Pidge's shirt folded upwards, leaving her lower back exposed. She could feel Keith’s gaze on her and couldn’t help but squirm.

“Pidge?”

“I’m okay,” she squeaked. “Don’t mind me. I’m... ticklish.”

Keith chuckled. “Warn me if you’re going to smack me.”

“I'm making no promises.”

Keith placed his hand on the sofa and lowered himself. When he was at a good distance away, he shaped his mouth into a small ‘o’ and blew faintly on the burned mark.

Pidge’s body shuddered. _Oh, that felt good._

“Did it sting that time?”

She shook her head. A second later, he blew again with a little more power.

“Now?”

“Not at all.” Pidge turned her head until half her face was showing. “It feels great.”

He does it again—longer this time.

She sighed in approval without realizing and closed her eyes. Her hand clutched the edge of the seat as she arched her back more, wanting Keith to continue.

He studied her actions and obeyed the unspoken command.

“Mhm,” she moaned contently and dropped her shoulders. For some strange reason, this was actually working.

“You’re enjoying this.”

Was it Pidge’s imagination or did Keith’s voice just dropped an octave?

“You’re good at it.”

Keith’s eyes raked up her back, all the way to her face and noticed she was practically melting on the couch. He continued to blow softly on her scar and dare laid a hand on her bare side.

Suddenly, Pidge became acutely aware of their position. Her eyes snapped open as her mind chaotically pieced together everything that was going on.

_What am I doing? What is HE doing? Is this normal? This was not normal. No fucking way. I’m getting hot all over when I’m supposed to be cooling off. Holy shit his hand is touching my waist. Fuck, I shouldn’t let him touch me. Oh, but it feels nice... his large, strong, firm - NO! This is not what I should be thinking about. My body does NOT have a say in this dammit come on Katie get your shit together_ — _!_

“Pidge, you okay?”

“My muscles feel strained,” Pidge replied quickly and made an attempt to get up. "I should—”

“I can help with that.” Keith gently pushed her back down. “Stay and relax. I’ll give you a massage.”

Pidge froze. “You _really_ don’t—”

“I want to.” He lightly squeezed her side.

She looked over her shoulder to argue with him, but all words fell dead on her lips the moment she looked into those hypnotic, pleading eyes. She couldn’t find it in herself to say no; not when it felt like she’s been bewitched.

“Okay.”

Keith nodded and cleared his throat. “Do you mind if I... your shirt… ”

“Hold on.”

She could hear a voice inside her head yelling, telling her what a dangerous position she was putting herself in. All the red alarms and warning signs were going off, yet somehow her body had separated itself from her thoughts and now had a mind of its own.

Keith’s face flushed red when Pidge stripped off her shirt. He had to force himself to play poker-face at the scandalous sight before him.

She wasn’t wearing a bra.

Pidge laid back down on her stomach, using the shirt to cover her small breasts. Her cheeks tinted pink as heart pounded against her ribcage.

“T-Tell me if you don’t like something.” Keith’s trembling hands flattened on her shoulder blades.

At this point Pidge has completely forgotten about the pain on her lower back and focused all her attention on Keith’s hands. As he applied pressure on her muscles, her breath hitched and a batch of red blossomed on her skin.

“Hey Pidge!” Hunk entered the lounge room while carrying a huge plate of goo. “Here’s some— _whoa guys.”_

Keith frantically jerked himself away from Pidge as she gasped in mortification and scrambled on her knees, facing away from Hunk.

They didn't dare look at each other.

“Were you two about to—”

“No!” They both yelled firmly with flustered faces.

Hunk eyed them suspiciously. “Are you two—”

“No!” Pidge hissed and shot him a deadly look over her naked shoulder. Hunk inwardly cringed at the sight. “And I swear if you tell anyone I will end you. I know where you sleep at night.” She then turned her attention to Keith, who had scooted on the other end of the couch. “Same goes to you!”

She didn’t give either boys a chance to answer. She jumped on her feet and immediately marched out the room, swiftly putting on her shirt as soon as she left.

Hunk studied Keith’s shocked face for moment before smirking.

“You totally saw her boobs, didn’t you?”

Keith didn’t answer and made a hasty exit through another door.  
  


* * *

  
“Have you always sucked at video games?” Matt asked.

“Bite me,” Pidge spat and dropped the controller once the last round of Kill Bot Phantasm X ended. They were hanging out in Matt’s guest room inside the castle spending quality sibling time together. “This version is lame anyway.”

“I would agree with you, except you’re crabbier than usual.”

“I’m not crabby.”

“Under old circumstances, I’d tease you about it.” Matt turned off the game and took a seat across from Pidge. “But lots of things have drastically changed in our lives, so, when you’re like this, I get worried.”

“What is there for you to be worried about? I can handle myself.”

“Which is exactly why I need to know what’s been bugging you. You’ve been off and distant lately. What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” she answered and huffed in annoyance. “Nothing is going on.”

“So it doesn’t have anything to do with Keith?”

Pidge narrowed her eyes and unhinged her jaw to speak, but Matt beat her to it.

“You know this will be a lot easier on you if you accept your feelings. Maybe even tell him about it.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be my big brother? Shouldn’t you be out there kicking his ass so your _darling_ little sister doesn’t get tainted?”

“For what?” He laughed. “If it was someone like Lance I may have had a different reaction, but this is Keith. I like Keith, and if you didn’t, I have no doubt you would’ve tossed him across the room if he ever did something you didn’t agree to. Hell, I wouldn’t put it past you to castrate anyone.”

She pouted and crossed her arms. “Whatever… ”

“Most little sisters would kill for their bros to like their crushes _at least_ a little bit.”

“Well, I didn’t ask you to, so —” Pidge pointed at the door, “—go out there and kick his ass.”

Matt rolled his eyes. “To be honest, I think he’d throw me down faster than I can blink. He’s crazy fast.”

“We can work on that. I can help you out. I know all his weak spots.”

“So you want me to go kick his ass because _you’re_ the one who likes him? Come on Pidge—get real.”

“Some bro you are… ”

Matt smiled sympathetically and scooted over until he was close enough to pull her in a one-arm hug. “Bare with me. I never actually prepared myself to have this kind of conversation with you. I figured mom would be the first one to do this.”

“She did, or at least, she tried,” Pidge explained and leaned against his side. “She ended up being vague with me in the end and thought I’d be able to piece together the advice she had given me.”

“You know she prefers it when we figure things out ourselves. It helps build character.”

She frowned and glared at the space in front of her, wishing she could go back in time and undo the all the moments that have led her to fall for Keith.  
  


* * *

  
Pidge didn’t ramble like she used to before. She abandoned that trait when a long period of time has passed since she’d last seen her father.

Not a day went by where she didn’t think about him. Part of her was afraid that if she stopped, she’d forget the shape of his smile, the sound of his laughter, the awful jokes he used to make—just everything about him. It was hard going through some days where she’s reminded something about him that’s significant.

Like how today was her father's 50th birthday.

At 22, Pidge thought she’d have her whole family back together.

She stared miserably down at the space between her bare feet, letting the scalding, hot water from the showerhead rain on her body. She doesn’t know how long she’s been standing there, but it must’ve been a while for her mother to come knocking on the bathroom door.

“Katie? Are you alright?”

_No._

“I’ll be right out!” Pidge said and turned off the water. Steam permeated the air and blanketed her naked body with warmth.

“Okay dear. I’ll be in the backyard making dinner for you and your friends. Are they all coming tonight?”

“Yes,” Pidge answered and grabbed a towel off the rack. “Please don’t let Coran near the grill again. That man will blow something up. I know it.”

Her mother laughed on the other side of the door. “He is something else... ”

“He’s an alien.”

“Of course.” Pidge could sense a smile in her tone. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

She listened to the sound of her mother’s footsteps fading down the hall and wrapped the towel around her small frame. As she used another to dry her hair, she looked up at her reflection in the mirror.

_Failure._

She bit back a lump in her throat and continued to squeeze out the excess water from her sandy locks.

_You’re a failure._

She hobbled over the counter, turned on the faucet, and started brushing her teeth.

_You’re no closer to saving your dad than when you started._

She finished rinsing her mouth and opened the door to walk out in the hallway. Her skin shivered when the cold air from the rest of the house seized her.

_Why haven’t you saved him yet?_

She passed by old photographs hanging on the walls. She didn’t dare glance at them, especially the ones with her father in it.

_Have you given up?_

Her eyes closed as she pressed a hand against her forehead. Tears were threatening to flow behind her eyelids.

_Are you too late?_

“Stop,” she whispered, beginning to sway.

_What if he's already dead?_

Pidge gasped out-loud at the horrific thought. She sprinted the short distance to her bedroom and flung the door open with a bang, throwing her body inside.

“Pidge?!” Keith—who had been sitting on the window seat reading a book—sprung up and was at her side instantly. “Pidge, what happened? Talk to me!”

“I... I—I… ” She fell to her knees and didn’t bother to hold the towel up. “I’m a failure.”

_I let him down. I let mom and Matt down, too. I've let them all down._

Keith’s eyes widened. “Pidge—”

“I’m a failure,” she repeated and gripped her face. “I didn’t save him.”

“We’re still searching for your dad. We’ll find him—”

“But what if we don’t!” She cried out in a broken voice. The tears have finally fallen. “What if... What if—”

Pidge’s words cut off when she was suddenly pulled forward. Her freezing body was engulfed by a protective warmth and she blindly found herself desperately clinging onto Keith’s shoulders.

“You’re a paladin of Voltron,” he spoke softly into her ears as his arms fiercely tightened around her. “You’re a hero across the galaxy. How can you think of yourself as a failure?”

She swallowed a thick lump. “Dad... ”

“He's going to be so proud of you once you see him.” He pulled back and cupped her face. “I promise he can’t wait to hear you ramble off about all the adventures you and your brother have had. With your mom right there with you guys.”

She paused and drew in a deep breath, turning her face into his palm and squeezed her eyes shut. More tears fell. He used his thumb to wipe them away.

“I’m not 16 anymore,” she murmured. “It’s time for me to handle the truth.”

“And the truth is _this.”_ Keith twisted her face to rest his forehead against hers. “We’ll rescue your dad. You’ll have your family back together again. I promise we won’t give up until it happens. _I_ won’t give up.” He ran his fingers through her wet strands. “You have my word, Katie.”

Maybe it was the promise behind his words. Maybe it was the intensity behind his eyes. Maybe it was the affection she was craving. Or maybe it was her vulnerability. Whatever the reason was, Pidge had the insane urge to kiss Keith.

So she did.

Pidge spent years pushing aside her feelings for the red paladin, all for it to come crashing back down on her like a powerful tsunami.

Keith was too stunned to move. His face heated until it was practically volcanic.

Through the haze of defenselessness, Pidge rearranged her position until she was sitting on his lap. She still hadn’t moved her lips away and tugged the collar of his shirt.

_Failure._

She slid her hands behind his neck and turned her head.

_You’re a failure._

She grounded her hips on Keith. He jolted in response and grabbed her waist.

_You’re no closer to saving your dad than when you started._

“P-Pidge.” Keith pulled away. He sounded winded. “You’re n-not thinking straight.”

_Why haven’t you saved him yet?_

She wanted the horrific thoughts to stop. Doesn’t Keith know that?

_Have you given up?_

“Please,” she whispered against his mouth. “Just kiss me.”

_Are you too late?_

“Not like this.” He shook his head and gently pushed her away.

_What if he's already dead?_

“You need clothes.”

_I let him down. I let mom and Matt down._

“Pidge?”

_And I don’t deserve Keith’s love._

Dead. She was dead inside. Dead as the lifeless porcelain doll sitting on the shelf. Dead as her deceased dog buried in the backyard. Dead as a beating heart going flat on a lifeline.

“—dge? Pidge, look at me...Pidge… _Katie!”_

“I’m sorry." Pidge scooted back and crossed her arms over her chest. She pressed her legs tightly against each other, drawing her knees up to make herself look like a shielded ball. She tilted her head down to hide her shame.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for.” Keith shrugged off his red, worn-out, signature jacket and placed it over her shoulders. While it was a bit snug on him, it fit her frame perfectly.

“But I kissed you.”

He pressed his lips in a tight line and nodded once. “Yeah… ” He rubbed her arms, trying to get some warmth back on her freezing skin. “Why... did you?”

_I don’t deserve Keith’s love._

“Company," she whispered. "I—you just happened to be here when I needed... company. Th-That’s... it."

She had no idea how much that word single-handedly destroyed his entire world.  
  


* * *

  
“What is the matter with you?” Lance asked angrily as he charged into Pidge’s room without permission.

“You’re supposed to knock before entering!” Pidge snapped and ripped off her headphones. Seriously, where were his manners?

“And you’re supposed to be the smart one!” He pointed an accusing finger at her.

“What the hell is your damage?”

“Oh, it’s not me who caused any damage. It’s _you._ All you.”

She rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her palm. “Care to elaborate?” This wouldn’t be the first time Lance has put the blame on her for a prank gone wrong.

“Keith.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t do anything to him.”

“Oh yeah? Does this sound familiar then?” Lance cleared his throat, pushed all of her technical equipment to the side and got real close to her personal space. _“Company.”_

It didn’t take her long to remember that day.

“H-How do you—”

“Because he told me.” Lance got up and started pacing around the room. “After I had to practically beat it out of him. He’s been depressed all this time because of you!”

“I already said I was sorry for kissing him,” Pidge said, her voice quiet and sullen. “I don’t understand—”

“Yeah, that’s the problem. You _don’t_ understand. Telling somebody you only kissed them because they just happened to be there at the right moment is pretty damn low—especially coming from you.”

“I didn’t think he’d take offense to that.”

Lance stared at her in disbelief. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”

Before Pidge could speak, the red alarm went off in the castle.

_“Paladins!”_ Allura’s urgent voice spoke through the intercoms. _“We have an emergency distress signal coming from Hortus! The Galra's are attacking! Go to your lions immediately!”_

By the time she finished talking, everyone was already flying out in space.  
  


* * *

  
Getting her face slammed repeatedly against the metallic floor was definitely on Pidge’s top list of the worst series of pains she has ever experienced in her 22 years of life.

A Galra’s foot was stepped on her back, which prevented her to escape. Not like she could’ve anyway - the whole room was still spinning from the initial impact.

“Pidge!” Keith cried out when he noticed her situation. It was only the two of them at the control room of the enemy’s ship infested with Galra troops. “I’m coming!”

Pidge hissed in pain at the feeling of a large hand grabbing the back of her head and flipping her around roughly. She could feel her temple and mouth bleeding excessively.

As soon as the gun was pointed at her face, Keith roared out a ferocious battle cry and decapitated the Galra’s head. He continued to fight with an insane amount of rage until the very last soldier dropped dead to the ground.

Pidge rolled to her side and attempted to stand up, but she couldn’t properly stabilize herself on her hands and ended up slipping back down. Her vision blurred and her breathing came out in erratic puffs.

“Lance, I need help here!” Keith shouted into the helmet’s communicator. “Pidge got a concussion! _Lance!”_

Pidge didn’t remember much after that. The only feeling she could recall from the incident was Keith’s hand reaching inside her helmet and cupping her face desperately.

“Hang in there,” he whispered and rested his forehead against hers. “Please, stay with me. I need you.”

She closed her eyes and faded to black.

“Don’t leave me... ”  
  


* * *

  
Pidge has been inside the healing pod a handful of times, yet she could never get used to the tingly impressions she experienced every time.

In her mind, her body was floating on a calm wavelength, into an abyss—bringing her on a level of tranquility she didn’t know existed. Everything in this world felt lightweight, effortless, serene—all the factors she needed to keep herself at peace and let the magic of essence repair the damages on her body.

However, there was one unfamiliar sensation embracing her existence. It burned through her body and spread like an untamed wildfire.

And just like that, her eyes snapped open.

She was awake.

“Pidge!” someone shouted.

She gasped desperately for air as she fell out of the pod. When she landed against a hard surface, her throat began to constrict itself and she grabbed her neck helplessly. She started wheezing.

“Keith!” It was Shiro who caught her. “You need to -”

“I’m on it!” Keith ran over and cradled Pidge in his arms as he sank to the floor. He tilted her head up, closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead against hers.

Like a kerosene being lit up by a matchstick, every nerve in Pidge’s body sprang to life. She ripped herself away from Keith and crawled back like a mad men until her back met the wall. She stared wildly at everybody in the room.

“What the fuck?” Pidge heaved and clutched her chest. “What the... What the… ”

_What kind of black magic was that?_

Allura stepped forward. “Pidge, please calm down and listen to us.”

“What did you do to me?” Pidge yelled and felt around her face for anything out of the ordinary. She discovered nothing unfamiliar, but that didn’t explain why she had the strong urge to caress her own cheek tenderly. “I feel drugged.”

“You weren’t drugged,” Shiro confirmed. Lance and Hunk were behind him, looking extremely worried.

Either the gravity in the room changed, or Pidge literally felt ten times heavier than she did before. Specifically, inside her head.

“What’s happening to me?”

_I’m trying to bond with you._

_..._

One heartbeat.

Two heartbeats.

...

_...Keith?_

_..._

Three heartbeats.

Four heartbeats.

…

...  
  
_Why can I hear your voice?_

_..._

_..._

And the universe stopped spinning.  
  


* * *

  
“When Keith brought you back to the castle, you were already in a deep coma,” Coran explained as he displayed Pidge’s health report on the screen. “Two hours later, your body showed signs of weakening.”

“You were dying,” Allura whispered and casted her melancholy eyes to the floor. “The pod can only repair physical damages. Not deep consciousnesses.”

“In other words, your brain had already given up and wanted to rest—permanently.”

Pidge winced at the not-so-subtle explanation of her being brain dead. She then felt a mingle of aggression and offensiveness flow through her body.

“Do you have to say it like that?” Keith spat and bared his teeth.

“Easy.” Lance pulled him back.

Pidge sensed a waterfall of calmness slowly fall over her. Keith visibly relaxed his shoulders.

Coran continued, “as the countdown began towards your last dying breath, Keith went into a bizarre series of hysterics. At first they were mild, but then the intensity of his behavior increased by the minute and he pretty much lashed out at anybody who got close to you.”

“It wasn’t _that_ bad,” Hunk said.

Lance gave him a pointed look. “It was pretty bad.”

Pidge rubbed her temples. This was insane and the extra force bouncing around her head wasn’t fucking helping.

“I was desperate to find a way to keep you alive… ” A soft voice had spoken. It was Keith.

Pidge whipped her head around to see him leaning on the medical table, head bowed down with the heels of his palms pressing against his eyes. She didn’t realize how tired he was until she felt exhaustion waved through her and had to lean on something.

“I just... I just wanted you to wake up— _bad._ I couldn’t stand seeing your eyes stay closed and watching your breaths become more shallow than the last one. Every minute was torture and I felt helpless not knowing what to do.”

His voice cracked. Her lips quivered.

“As I watched you, I kept thinking how much I would hate myself for living - _breathing_ without you. If I was already driving myself to this madness, how would I been able to grieve? Everything inside me was screaming to not let you leave me and I felt like I was on the brink of death.” He drew in a shaky breath. “I was willing to do anything for you to come back… ”

The dire silence hung heavy in the air.

“So how did I come back?” Pidge asked him. Only him.

“Do you remember the feeling you got when you first bonded with your lion? How Green’s energy merged with yours and you two became one and the same?”

There was no way he was about to say what she thought he was going to say. It would go against every possible logic in the universe and transcend beyond human knowledge. It would change absolutely everything and open a new door to the unknown.

But most of all, it would completely transform their relationship.

“Back on the Galra ship when you passed out, I was already emitting some of my life energy into yours. That’s how you went into a coma in the first place. You wouldn’t have held on for as long as you did if I hadn’t done that. But then you were slowly fading away again and I just... dammit. There’s honestly no other way to explain this to you—I poured my entity in you without realizing it and next thing I knew, I was sucked inside the dimensions of your mind.”

\---

_However, there was one unfamiliar sensation embracing her existence. It burned through her body and spread like an untamed wildfire._

_\---_

“That was you I felt then… ” Pidge eyes widened nanometer by nanometer. “Before I woke up, I sensed you. It was as if I had been pushed to be awaken.”

Keith dropped his arms and stepped forward, inhaling deeply through his chest. “That’s because I begged you to.”

She scrunched her face in confusion.

“What—”

Her eyes suddenly glossed over and random images began flashing through her mind.

Memories. They were his memories.

\---

_Keith was clutching his head frantically and fell to his knees. Endless tears were streaming down his puffed cheeks as his entire body shook. He didn’t understand why Pidge was still in the healing pod. Why won’t she wake up dammit!? Can’t she hear him?_

_“Katie, please open your eyes,” he choked out and reached over to push the release button. “Don’t leave me_ — _”_

_“Keith, no!” Shiro grabbed his hand and forced him on his feet. “It’s dangerous taking her out of there. Stand back.”_

_“Katie wake up. I know you’re in there!” Keith struggled against Shiro. “Katie!”_

_“Lance! Hunk!”_

_“Don’t touch me!” Keith smacked their arms away. “She needs me!”_

_“Buddy, please.” Lance managed to get ahold of him. “You’re not making this easy on yourself.”_

_“Katie. Katie!” Keith cried out with all his might. “Wake up!”_

_At that moment, the familiar whooshing sound of the healing pod opening was heard, followed by a sharp gasp escaping Pidge’s mouth._

\---

As soon as Pidge came back to the present, she fainted.  
  


* * *

_  
“Who’s Keith?!” _

_“Pidge, stop thinking about your girlfriend!”_

_“I’m leaving Voltron.”_

_“You can’t leave.”_

_“You can’t tell me what to do!”_

_“You’re not the only one with a family!”_

_“I’ve decided to stay.”_

_“Welcome back to the team.”_

_“I’m a girl.”_

_“Yeah, I figured it out.”_

_“I-It’s not that. I... just don’t want to go?”_

_“Why not?”_

_“So what brought you out here to my neck of the woods?”_

_“Looking for you, actually.”_

_“You can confide in any of us.”_

_“Not possible.”_

_“I’m fine. I've got an upset stomach.”_

_“I can walk with you back to the castle.”_

_“You couldn’t possibly have known this was going to happen.”_

_“Still... you’re going to have a scar because of me.”_

_“You’re going to... blow on it?”_

_“Only if you want me to.”_

_“Dad... ”_

_“He's going to be so proud of you once you see him.”_

_“I didn’t think he’d take offense to that.”_

_“Please don’t leave me... "  
_

\---

The voices from Pidge's memories eventually faded away.

She fluttered her heavy eyelids opened, only getting them up halfway. For a moment she focused on her breathing, giving herself time to regain back all her senses. She made an attempt to turn her head to look at her surroundings, but the pounding inside her skull prevented her from doing so. She groaned softly and squeezed her eyes back shut to hopefully reduce the ache.

Great. Her body felt like gelatin while her mind was racing with a million and one thoughts. What a perfect combination.

“You just woke up. No need to think so loud.”

Pidge looked up slowly to see Keith sitting in a chair beside the infirmary bed. She would've respond, had her throat not felt like a thousand cotton balls have been shoved down her throat. She was thirsty.

“I have water.” He uncapped a bottle and assisted her up to a proper sitting position. “Drink.”

She did so without hesitation and drank until the very last drop, sighing contently when she was done.

“How long was I asleep?”

“Few hours," Keith answered.

“You waited this entire time?”

“I wanted to make sure you weren’t alone when you woke up. The others are asleep.”

“It’s the middle of the night.” Pidge observed the clock. “You must be exhausted.”

“I’m okay.” He grabbed a plate of food behind him and placed it on her lap. “Food?”

Her stomach growled on cue.

“Okay, I can’t keep pretending it’s not freaking me out. We need to talk about it.”

“Right… ”

“I don’t even know where to begin.” She rubbed her hands and clasped them together. She was nervous. “Like, c-can you read my thoughts now? I heard your voice in my head earlier.”

Keith shook his head. “I can’t read your thoughts unless you let me. It’s the same vice versa. You heard me that time because you were mentally vulnerable. Your brain was trying to make sense of the situation and opening up doors of possibilities to find an answer.”

“And you walked through one of those doors?"

“Yes and no.” He stood up and took a seat next to her on the bed, facing her. She noticed he kept a safe distance. “It was weird. I was pulled by you unconsciously, but I also still felt the need to protect you.”

“These sensations I get that I know are coming from you—anger, relief, calmness—do you feel what I feel too?”

Keith nodded. “If the emotion is strong enough, it’ll leave an impression.”

Pidge was still waiting to wake up from this insane dream. She couldn’t believe it was happening. She’s bonded to _Keith_ of all people.

However crazy it may sound—aside from living most of her life like a sci-fi movie—she didn’t hate Keith’s lingering presence inside her. It was comforting— _Keith_ was comforting. The warmth emanating within melted her heart and she could physically feel his light through her veins.

The light that saved her.

“What does this mean for us?” she asked. “Will we still be able to form Voltron like this?” She imagine they could, but who knew nowadays.

“We don’t have to stay like this. When you were resting, I’ve been researching with Allura and Coran on how we can break this bond between us.”

It was as if someone had doused her soul with frigid water and shattered her heart.

“Allura knows a women who specializes in spiritual bonding. She can look in the castles directory to find the planet's coordinates and we can head there to see what we can do. In the meantime, it’s best if we stay physically apart. The stronger the bond, the harder it’ll be for it to break. Sound good?”

_“No.”_

He was taken aback by her sharp response. “Huh?”

“I don’t... I don’t want to.” She drew her knees up and hugged herself.

“Pidge, this is the only way it can be done.”

Why does he want to take away something so beautiful to her?

_Because it’s not yours to take._

“What’s not mine?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow. “Or did you mean yourself?”

Pidge’s mind shrieked in response.

“Agh!” He covered his ears and winced. “Pidge, what the hell?”

She instantly barricaded her train of thoughts from him and shoved him out. It’s the same tactic she used every time the paladins got together for the mind-meddling training exercise.

And now he knew that.

“That actually hurt a lot more than what Allura described.” Keith rubbed the back of his head as if it was hit.

Pidge eyes softened. “Pushing you out hurt?”

“It did, and that’s why we need to follow the princess’s instructions.”

“I thought you weren’t allowed in unless I let you.”

“Permission isn’t needed when the two parties are close. Our minds are getting too attached to each other already. I can feel it.” He grabbed the untouched plate from the table and handed it to her. “I’m going to go before it gets worse.”

“Wait!” She grabbed his arm. “Is this what you want?”

“It’s the only way.”

_“No._ I meant do you want us to break our bond?”

“It’s going to be an interference. We don’t have a choice.”

“You’re avoiding my question.”

He went quiet.

“Keith, look at me. _Please.”_

“Allura said this happened before; two paladins having a bond with each other.”

She didn’t release her grip on him. “And? Did it become a problem?”

“No, because they were in love with each other. We don’t have that kind of relationship.”

Pidge swallowed and slipped her body from under the sheets. She's still not entirely sure what's happening to her. All she knew right now was that she didn't want Keith to leave and she wasn't going to let him go.

Strangely enough, she could sense he didn't want to leave either.

"I know we don't have that kind of relationship," she said, voice shaking. "But taking this away from us feels wrong. Don't you think so?"

"I don't know what to think," Keith admitted, hardening his gaze. "I'm only doing what's right."

"And this isn't it?" Pidge took a bold step forward. She had no idea where all this courage was coming from, but she was going to to continue rolling with it. "Being close to me doesn't feel right to you?"

"Pidge—"

"Because it feels right to me!" She screamed, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. "Right from the start, before we came this far, something gravitated me towards you and I haven't been able to get away ever since. I've tried to ignore it and have pushed it aside as best as I could, but all the lines I drew have always vanished and then I'm back to where I was in the beginning. I'm back _with you."_

Keith's face was blank, with eyes wide and vacant. He didn't move. He didn't speak. He could only stare at her in complete shock.

"I know you don't understand. Or maybe you do and you think I'm crazy, but I can't go on any longer without you knowing how I feel about you." Pidge released her grip on him and rubbed her eyes. "This is never how I imagined telling you, but I'm so tired of hiding. I can't keep it in any more... "

_I love you._

Keith was abruptly hit with an explosion of emotions pouring out of Pidge. The rest of the world whited out and all he could focus on was her.

It’s the way her eyes light up whenever he walked into the room. It’s the pounding inside her chest every time he stood too close. It’s the way he always made her speechless whenever he sent a smile her way. It’s the giddiness she felt whenever they have a casual conversation. It’s wanting to embrace him tight whenever he looked troubled by something. It’s all the lingering gazes during sparring sessions of his half-naked body. It’s the urge to want to caress his cheeks for no reason. It’s being able to find the light of her life through the mist of darkness.

It’s also the lonely nights she experienced every time she’s reminded of why her heart wouldn’t have a happy ending. It’s the tears she’s cried for knowing how pathetic she is and how he could never reciprocate her feelings. It’s always wondering why it had to happen to her. It’s her being confused and terrified of him. It’s wanting him to hold her, but not touch. It’s wanting him to stay, but also set her free. It’s her being into broken pieces even though he’s the only one who completed her.

The whirlwind of sensations left Keith breathless and his legs gave out under him. He fell to the floor in a heap.

“Keith!” Pidge jumped down. “W-Was that too much? I—”

“Katie,” he breathed and blindly grabbed her face. _“Katie.”_

“I’m h-here.” There was a lump in her throat and wet pressure behind her eyes. “I... I don’t want to go anywhere.”

“Please don’t.”

_I love you too._

It was Pidge’s turn to be thrown inside the hurricane of his heart.

It’s the fondness he felt every time she rambled off about a topic she’s passionate about. It’s the fascination that always came whenever she created a new invention because she’s rad like that. It’s being attracted to the sound of her voice and laughter. It’s the countless, secret blushes whenever they accidentally touch. It’s sometimes seeing her as the only other person in a crowded room. It’s watching her grow from being a cute, teenage girl to this outstanding, beautiful warrior over the years. It’s the need to get close and wanting to hold her in his arms. It’s the motivation for him to get stronger so he could always protect her.

It’s getting aggravated over the deafening silence that fell between them sometimes in a conversation. It’s the frustration he feels whenever they get into an argument. It’s the hopelessness he got for even thinking something wonderful could happen between them. It’s him training alone at night when he's missing her because she’s visiting her mother on Earth. It’s shedding a tear every now and then for not knowing what to do with his emotions. It’s hating being trapped inside this love prison because no matter how hard he tried, he could never hate her—even after she broke his heart.

Keith’s arms wrapped around Pidge’s waist, pulling her towards him until his back met the floor. He crushed her against his chest and buried his face into her neck, inhaling as if he was desperate for air. She clinged onto his shoulders and pressed her body up against his like she was trying to mold them into one. They were so close they could feel each other’s heartbeats drumming wildly.

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed. “I didn’t know -”

“Sshh. It’s in the past.” He tangled his fingers into her hair and rubbed her back, somehow pulling her even closer. “Please don’t cry.”

_How can I not when I finally have you?_

Keith let out a breathy laugh and tilted her head up. Pidge noticed he has been shedding tears well.

“You’re a crybaby like me,” she smiled.

“Considering everything that happened in the last 16 hours, I’d be surprised if I wasn’t.”

She leaned closer until her lips were an inch away from his.

“I love you.”

He grabbed her chin between his fingers.

“I know.”

At 22, Pidge got her first real kiss.  
  


* * *

  
Keith never thought in a million years his heart of stone be melted and reshaped because of someone else’s love.

It was even more of a miracle that it was Pidge's love he found.

Leaning on the doorway, he silently watched the 23 year old dance around the dining room of the Holts residence, carrying a box of Altean wine and sticking her tongue out at her chaser mockingly.

“Some rebel you are. You aren't even fast enough to catch me!"

“I’ll be on your level one day,” the voice—Matt—said in a warning tone. "Just watch."

Pidge smirked and cocked her head to the side.

“Dad doesn't think so."

"Oh no. Don't drag me into this," an older man in a wheelchair entered. "Your mom has warned me how competitive you two have become."

"We're not that bad... "

Keith’s lips curled into a smile at the scene.

It was eight months ago did Pidge and Matt managed to get a concrete lead on their father in one of the Galra's prison ships. Nobody wasted time planning for an ambush; with Keith leading and Lance being his second-in-command. Pidge wanted to fight in the front lines, but being the team’s best defense she had to aide Hunk to protect the castle in case they were attacked.

In the end, Shiro and Matt were the ones who found Mr. Holt and rescued him to safety.

The Holts family reunion was one of the best moments Keith has ever seen. There wasn’t a single dry eye in the castle when Pidge propelled herself out her lion and into her father’s arms, crying with uncontrollable relief.

When they flew back to Earth to reunite them with Colleen, Keith remembered why he was so proud to call himself the red paladin of Voltron.

He is a soldier; dedicated to protect the innocent and bring loved ones back together so they can live in freedom and peace.

For this reason, he wanted Pidge to live back on Earth with her family.  
  


* * *

  
“No,” she sternly replied and crossed her arms. “Why the hell would I do that?”

“Because you spent most of your life fighting to get your family back together. Now that you have, wouldn’t you want to go be with them?” Keith sighed. “You miss them terribly. I can _feel_ it.”

He felt it all the way from the training deck, which is what led him to end his session early and come to Pidge’s room.

“They’re safe. That’s all I need to know.”

“You don’t need to do this to yourself.”

“And who would pilot Green?”

“Allura. She can fly any of the lions. You know this.”

“My answer is still no.” She stepped aside to walk around him. He had foreseen the action and looped his arm around her waist.

“Stop,” she hissed at the pressure in her head and mentally chained up her thoughts.

But Keith wasn’t giving up that easily; not when he knew she was torn in between being with her family and staying on the team.

“Talk to me if you won’t let me in.”

“There’s nothing to say. I've made up my mind.”

“Well I’m going to change it.” He grabbed her shoulders and stared at her determinedly. “Because I know what you really want.”

“No, you _don’t.”_

The way her tone clipped made Keith draw back.

“I just... _can’t_ leave.” She dropped her head on his shoulder and sighed heavily.

“Why not?”

“Because _you’re_ here. In this castle. Traveling across the galaxy. _Not_ on Earth.” She pulled back to look him in the eye. “I want to be with you. If I went back with my family, I’ll just be looking for an excuse to come back here. I don’t want to be apart from you... because _you’re_ my home.”

When the words fully ingrained themselves in Keith’s brain, he was left speechless. He gazed at her with so much tenderness and brought his head down to kiss her.

Tasting Pidge was like getting a piece of heaven. The fantastic texture and taste of her mouth always made him see stars and he felt blessed knowing he's the only one allowed to be familiarized with these lips.

It’s honestly as exhilarating as piloting Red.

“You’re such a sap,” she murmured after reading his thoughts.

“I don’t think you should be talking.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t talk at all.” She buried her face into his neck and pecked underneath the jawline, curling her fingers on his sleeves. “And I think...you can help with that.”

“What do you mean?”

Instead of answering, Pidge released the chains and allowed Keith to step inside the world of her mind.

Images of naked bodies rolling around in the sheets, eager hands wandering and exploring undiscovered territories, cries of pleasure echoing and bouncing off the walls, and mouths stationed between thighs all pushed to the forefront of Keith’s head.

She took it a step further by taking him to her senses and suddenly, his body radiated with desire.

“Katie,” he breathed out, tone garbled and husky, overwhelmed with sexual desire. His eyes were dazed with drunken lust as his fingers trembled around her face.

“You’ve seen me naked before,” Pidge’s voice danced in the air like silk. “Want to see it again?”

_Fuck yeah._

Keith lifted her up off the floor and she instinctively wrapped her slender legs around him, bringing her head down and tackling his mouth hungrily. He spun them around until her back met the wall with such force, a few items on the desk shook and toppled over. A delicious, throaty moan escaped her throat from the impact.

_So you like it a little rough, huh?_

_Shut up._

Pidge bit down his bottom lip and pulled, raking her hands up his back and into his hair. She rolled her body against his and he responded with a shudder. She smirked at the hard erection growing in his pants.

_Your little friend has woken up._

_You’re the one who seduced me with graphic images._

_Oh, like you haven’t had some yourself?_

“Ah!” She gasped when Keith slid his hands down to her ass and abruptly thrusted against her front.

_I’m going to shut you up mentally as well._

Keith surged forward and collided his mouth against hers, shoving his tongue violently inside while kneading her behind. Pidge groaned fitfully and angled her head to the side to enhance her boyfriend’s orgasmic-inducing kisses, battling with just as much strength. He growled lowly in his throat and nipped tip of her tongue, stealing the rest of her vocal noises as she clawed down his back. She reached the hem of his shirt and stripped it off of him in a blink of an eye.

It’s no secret Keith had a fantastic body. The man has been training for war for nearly a decade. It’d be difficult not to form those impressive shoulders she loved to grab, produce the mouth-watering muscles on his arms she loved to be held in, and shape the profound lines of his abs she loved to trace over. Seriously, how did Pidge get so lucky to have her palms be touching every inch of this delicious skin?

While she became distracted admiring him, Keith continued his mouth-assault down her creamy neck. He ran his tongue up and down, peppering kisses in between strokes. He paused at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, bit down, and sucked on the flesh until it bruised. She keened and tighten her hold around his shoulders, pulling him close until their chests molded.

One of the things that sometimes distracted Keith during a regular day is knowing Pidge doesn’t always wear a bra. No one would be able to tell the difference if she did or not since her breasts were average-sized and naturally perky, but his perceptive eyes could. Right now with his naked chest against hers, he could confirm she wasn’t wearing anything underneath that cotton shirt.

His palm skimmed up her sides and gripped her breast over the clothing. She squeaked as he played with her until her nipples hardened like pebbles. He used his thumb and forefinger to tug it and she reacted by pushing her chest out more.

However, instead of obeying her silent command, Keith slid his face down and clamped his mouth right on her bud. Pidge threw her head back blissfully while he savagely sucked and lapped his tongue over and over again until there was a huge, wet stain on her shirt.

“Keith... Keith, I want more,” she begged. _“Please.”_

He ripped her off the wall and tossed her effortlessly on the bed.

Keith’s head dipped down and used his teeth to lift up her shirt, exposing her lower abdomen. He trailed kisses across her stomach as his hand snaked under her top and grabbed her breast, giving it the same treatment as before. He teased her nipple relentlessly and twisted it.

Pidge was sensitive; he could _feel_ it. He could sense her nerves going haywire and mind fuzzing from all the pleasure she was receiving. She was spiraling down a familiar yet foreign territory and Keith had to pause for a moment because—

“You’ve masturbated.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Why do you look so surprise?” She blushed as he gazed down at her with a twinkle in his eyes. “You’ve done it too.”

His face flushed red immediately. “What?”

“I’ve seen...glimpses. Look, you weren’t exactly discreet about your thoughts on some days.”

Keith groaned and hid his face in between her breasts.

“Why are you so embarrassed?” She chuckled and caressed his muscular back. “They were the reasons why I started taking care of personal business in the first place.”

She was confessing all this to him on purpose to get a rise out of him. It was working.

“First time I caught you playing with yourself, I couldn’t believe it. The only thing I saw was your hand moving inside your pants and I knew exactly what you were doing. You were watching yourself because you were imagining me sucking your dick.” She traced her fingers down his spine until they reached the hem of his pants. Her thumbs slipped under and Keith’s grip on her breast tightened. “Do you know what I did right after? I stripped off all my clothing and started playing with myself right on this bed.”

He growled deeply. “Show me.”

“Would you rather watch a replay or a live performance?”

_I hate you and your choice of words._

“You’re such a liar.” Pidge moved her thumbs to the front of Keith’s pants, where they grazed against his throbbing erection. “Take it off and give me an answer.”

“Now wait a minute—you’re still fully covered.” He moved back and without hesitation, removed Pidge’s shirt, and flung it somewhere behind him. Finally seeing her naked chest ignited something carnal within and he seized them in a way he knew best.

Pidge threw her head back and her mouth dropped in a silent gasp. Keith grinned wickedly and ran his tongue over her entire chest while massaging her breasts. He snatched one of the pink nipples with his teeth, pulled lightly, and sucked it inside his mouth like a vacuum. Her hands moved up to his hair and gripped hard as breathy moans escaped her throat.

He silenced the rest of her vocals by delving his tongue deep in her mouth. One hand continued to play and taunt with her chest while the other slithered down her stomach like a serpent. Pidge whimpered at what was about to happen next.

Slowly—as if he was unwrapping a delicate Christmas present—Keith unbuttoned the front of her jeans, hooked his fingers around the belt loops, and pulled them down her slim, sculpted legs.

She wasn’t wearing any underwear. His reaction was priceless.

If Keith wasn’t hard before, he sure as hell was now.

“Stop staring so much.” Pidge crossed her legs and reached down to cover herself.

He recovered from the shock and replaced it with a smirk. “Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“It’s different this time.”

He took her hands in his and placed delicate kisses on her knuckles. “Katie, if you’re not ready -”

“Oh no. Don’t even go there. We’ve gotten this far and I’m pretty damn horny.”

Keith gently smoothed his hands up her thighs and stopped at her knees. Her body shuddered in anticipation as he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

“Yeah. I hear ya." He pried her knees apart and pecked down her thighs. “I am too.” His slide down and gently bit the skin. “But... ” He ran his tongue over the bite and continued making his way down. “I’m still—,” he jumped over to the other side and latched his teeth, “—going to—,” he sucked, “—take—,” he drew back with an audible pop, “—my time.”

When Keith’s mouth connected to her opening, Pidge’s mind blanketed. She jerked her head back and clamped her legs around his head.

“Shit!” she cried and arched her back. _“Fuck.”_

Fuck indeed. He didn’t think she was going to taste this delicious.

Pidge’s hands surged forward as she griped his head, tangling her fingers through his locks. If he was bothered by this action, he didn’t show any sign of discomfort and continued eating her out. She shuddered helplessly as his tongue rolled against her

One of the benefits of being a bonded couple is _knowing_ and _feeling_ your partner on an intimate level that goes beyond human comprehension. Meaning, Keith can become familiar with what tricks can make Pidge lose her mind and what will set her over the edge by allowing her reactions go through his body.

The slender and wet muscle from his mouth slithered up and down her folds. He used his hands to push her thighs further apart so he could better explore the area of her sex. He opened his eyes and leaned to take in the tantalizing view.

_Where do I begin?_

“Keith,” she rasped, chest rising up and down in anticipation.

Fuck it. He’s going to let instincts take over.

He flattened his tongue on her pussy and swirled it around, mapping out every inch thoroughly. Her tiny pubic hairs tickled his face, but he ignored it completely and focused on pleasing his girl. She squirmed and breathed heavily, moaning out his name in broken syllables. Once the tip of his tongue grazed over her clit, the result was catalytic.

Pidge writhed in the sheets as she shrieked from the explosive wildfire spreading throughout her body. Her juices poured endlessly as Keith greedily slurped it all up, groaning in satisfaction and used his fingers to spread her folds, circling her clit with his tongue at an impressive speed.

Her orgasm hit her like never before. It was so immense, infinite, powerful—it blinded her vision and she screamed out her lover’s name.

Once Keith swept up every last drop of her, he raised his head to meet at her eye level, cupping her face lovingly.

“Katie… ” he whispered and brushed her bangs back. “You’re beautiful.”

Even through the orgasmic high, Pidge couldn’t help but snort. She smiled nonetheless and kissed his drenched lips.

“My turn now.”

Keith’s pants came off in record time and before he knew it, he was flipped on his back. His eyes expanded wide as he watched his girlfriend reach for the hem of his briefs.

“You’re a lot stronger than you look.”

“And you definitely have some room in there.” She observed the massive tent in his shorts and smirked. When slipping her fingers under the edges, she noticed he was tensed. “You’re scared.”

“Excited,” he tried to correct, but she saw through the lie easily.

She lowered herself and captured his lips, inserting her tongue sensually and running it over his lips. “You’re blocked. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” He sighed and caressed her hips, attempting to sooth his nerves. “Yes I do. It’s my first time and I’m nervous.”

Pidge instantly felt like shit. How could she not have noticed earlier?

_“Don’t.”_ He gripped her arms. “This is all on me.”

“But I… I shouldn’t have pushed this if you weren’t—"

“Katie, you asked me if I was down to see you naked again and I recall pushing you against the wall as a response. Believe me, I want this just as bad as you do.” He gestured down his southern region. “If that wasn’t made clear enough.”

Pidge released a small chuckle. “Trust me, it’s very clear. I don’t know how your little guy made it this far being stuck in there.” She curled her fingers underneath the hem. “May I?”

_“Please.”_

Without further ado, she stripped him completely naked.

Pidge’s pupils blew significantly wide as she stared at him with bangs sticking to her forehead from sweat. Her hands splayed next to his sides and her fingers constricted tightly into the sheets to the point where her knuckles turned white.

Keith didn’t get a chance to speak when she grabbed his dick at the base and squeezed it, feeling the heat radiate through her palm.

“Katie!” he gasped and clenched his eyes shut, grinding his teeth and grabbing the back of her head. “Sh—Shit!”

He wasn’t going to last long—they both knew—but that didn’t stop Pidge from giving all her enthusiasm to this blowjob. She was going to worship it with the little time they had left.

Tongue broad and flat, she started from the base and licked her way up, feeling his body shudder and watching his erotic facial expressions. She made sure he was thoroughly wet all around from her saliva and mouthed her way to the head, enveloping it inside her mouth and swirling her tongue around. She groaned when he expanded and relished in the noises eliciting from his mouth.

Who knew that the red paladin of Voltron could crumble helplessly underneath her?

She didn’t mind the amount of pressure he applied to her head and mentally sent a message to keep pushing harder. He hesitated at first, then eventually obliged when she sucked at the right spot on his tip.

_“Fuck.”_

Where her mouth couldn’t reach, she used her hands to enclose his shaft and pumped him up and down. She moved them at the same rhythm she bobbed her head, producing even more slick and wet noises that filled the room. The moment he started throbbing against the roof of her mouth, she knew he was getting close.

Pleasure rippled through Keith as he lurched inside her mouth. She pulled back at the first burst of hot semen hitting her tongue and continued to jack him off. She observed with fascination as thick ropes of white shot out and dripped down his muscular inner thighs. Some even landed on her perked breasts.

Despite his wet and spent cock, Keith sat up to his knees and pulled Pidge in a passionate kiss. The tastes in each other’s mouths created a unique flavor that was both arousing and delicious to them. Sex and sweat mingled together in the air, adding in the euphoric high he was still coming down from.

“I love you,” he whispered huskily and rested his forehead against hers.

Pidge smiled. “I love you too, but we need to shower.”

“Hmm.” Keith ran his palms up her back and pushed her against him. “You’re going to have to give me some time before we jump back in on the action.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Katie, I can read your mind.”

She innocently blinked. “I still don’t know what you mean.”

He rolled his eyes and smiled nonetheless.  
  


* * *

  
As soon as the last Galra ship was blasted into oblivion, Lance howled in victory.

“Yeah baby!” He pumped his fist into the air. “10 years in the game and we still kick ass”

“10 years later and you’re still loud as hell.” Keith glared at the screen.

“10 years later and you’re still an asshole.”

“10 years later and you’re still annoying.”

“10 years later and I’m surprised I haven’t choked either of you,” Pidge interrupted bitterly.

“I’m surprised too,” Hunk said. “I thought for sure by now one of them would have been ejected into space by you.”

“Shiro won’t let me.”

“What?!” Lance shouted through the intercoms. “Oh hell no. I’m sleeping with one eye open from now on.”

“That’s enough,” Shiro sighed tiredly. “Let’s go back to the castle. Allura sent me a message saying that the aliens on Aurelian are already preparing a victory party for us."

"Nice," Lance smiled with a glint in his eyes. "Can't wait!"

10 years of piloting the lions of Voltron and all the paladins have successfully completed the last stages of bonding. When formed as one, they’re able to read other’s thoughts and feelings; improving their battle synchronicity and techniques. It’s nowhere near what Keith and Pidge have - it’s more like being connected as a whole to better function as a team.

Keith was relaxing in his seat when he felt a nudge in the corner of his mind. He knew right away it was Pidge and sent a questioning vibe her way.

_If you take fire for me one more time in battle I’m going to strangle you._

_I don’t know what you’re talking about._

Lance, Hunk, and even Shiro all groaned simultaneously.

“Do you guys have to do this now?” Shiro asked.

“He’s the one who still saves me like I’m some kind of damsel in distress!” Pidge shouted.

“I think it’s natural for a husband to want to protect his wife,” Keith noted blandly.

Pidge’s cheeks puffed red as she instinctively reached for the finger that had her wedding band. She held it against her chest and looked away shyly.

“That’s cute,” Hunk teased.

“Jeez, who knew Keith had the ability to make anyone feel like marshmallows and rainbows.” Lance stuck his tongue out. “Pidge, put those emotions away.”

She narrowed her eyes and was about to retort until Keith invaded her thoughts with warmth and joy.

“Agh—Shiro!”

“Hey, I rather have this than them bickering,” Shiro said. “As long as I don’t see or hear anything inappropriate, I’m fine with whatever.”

Right when Shiro finished his sentence, images of heads in between thighs and hands wandering over naked bodies flashed before all their eyes.

In a flash, Voltron was ripped apart into five individual lions.

“Keith! Pidge!” Lance shouted. “What the hell!?”

“Oh man guys—I can’t unsee that,” Hunk whined. “I’m scarred for life.”

Shiro shook his head in disbelief and covered his face. “You two... "

Keith steered Red to fly over to Green and opened up a video feed to see Pidge’s smirking face. He mirrored her expression.

“Who knew you had a dirty mind.”

“Puh-lease. I had to do something to get Lance out our heads.” Pidge crossed her arms and sank back in her seat. “Glad to know you like the way I think.”

“And I hope you like the way I think as well. Why don’t we skip the victory party and go to that cerulean planet with the pink snow? I got the coordinates and it’ll only take us ten minutes in our lions to get there.”

“Oh? Why this one in particular?”

Keith tapped his chin in thought. “I believe it’s time to celebrate our one year anniversary of being married on a planet where I proposed to you.”

“Hmm?” Pidge pulled up her calendar on the screen. “Isn’t that next week though?”

“Who said we can’t have an early celebration?”

“You mean have an excuse to avoid the victory party?”

“You said it. Not me.”

Pidge giggled. “I do like the way you think.”

Keith responded with a loving smile. “Glad to know, Mrs. Kogane.”

Together, the arms of Voltron blasted off in another direction and through a gleaming array of colorful stars, laughing as their lions danced around each other and left behind three confused paladins.  
  


* * *

  
At 27, Pidge gave birth to Bea Kogane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**tumblr**](http://narycanary.tumblr.com/) | [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/narycanary)
> 
> inspiration: [[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0-4aGo1HOg)]


	2. (I'll Be Your) Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to upload this a lot earlier but you know, LIFE...

Unlike Pidge, Keith had a pretty good idea of when he started falling for her. But he never acted on his feelings because he didn’t think a monster like him deserved love— _her_ love.  
  
When they first met, he didn’t think much about her. He was too preoccupied getting suddenly rapt into an intergalactic space war against the Galra empire and worrying about Shiro’s well being. To him, Pidge was just Pidge; a girl who disguised her identity to sneak into the Garrison to find out what happened to her family and a little genius who could impressively figure out advanced alien technology. Before Voltron, he wasn’t aware of her existence and didn’t know anything about her. At the time, it was difficult for Keith to imagine how somebody who was intensely private like her could ever work alongside a team. She wouldn't open much up about herself and snapped like a cat whenever anybody got too close to her tech equipment or personal space.  
  
Despite all her faults, Keith saw the unbreakable, self-driven fire in her to find her family. She desperately wanted to defeat the Galra empire as much as he did and ensure innocent people never had to suffer from their power again. Her fearless dedication to rescue everyone from the enemy’s grasp and quick-witted mind is what initially drew Keith to her.

As countless months passed and the more planets were freed from the Galra’s control, Keith noticed the growth in Pidge’s mental and physical strength. On top of that, she realized how much she truly cared about the team and couldn’t imagine life without them.  
  
“You guys are like a second family to me,” she admitted to him privately one time after a battle. “I don’t... ever want to be separated from any of you ever again.”  
  
“You won’t,” he promised. “I’ll make sure of it. I swear.”  
  
They way her face lit up—so full of amazement, hope, and faith—was the first time Keith paid extra attention to the captivating beauty of her honey-brown orbs.  
  
He went to bed that night dreaming about Pidge.

And when she started distancing herself seemingly out of nowhere, that was the moment Keith knew what the warm sensation inside his chest was.

_Yearning._

Every time she left a room to go do something, he wanted to chase her.

Every time she went her separate way on a mission, he wanted to be with her.

Every time she walked away from a conversation, he wanted to follow her.

Every time she got frustrated about something and pounded the table, he wanted to hold her.

All in all, Keith wanted to be with Pidge and learn more about her.

He wanted to know everything; what she was like back on Earth, if she had any hobbies or other interests aside from technology, what her goals are in life, etc. Has her plans changed for the future since discovering Voltron? Did she ever travel anywhere? If not, what places would she like to visit? Would she want to go somewhere specifically or continue exploring the galaxy?

Everything. He wanted to know everything.

“I didn’t know you could feel this strongly about someone,” Shiro admitted one time after a tough sparring session.

“Huh? Really?” Keith handed him a pouch to drink from and took a seat beside him.

“Yeah, I mean, not that I didn’t think you were incapable of loving someone—”

“I’m not in love with her,” Keith quickly defended. “I’m just... drawn to her. More so than anyone else I’ve ever met in my life.”

“Which isn’t much if I recall correctly.”

“I don’t think it would’ve mattered… ” Keith nimbly played with the straw between his lips and stared at the space between his feet. He had a dazed gleam in his eyes as he smiled softly. “She’s different. Katie is different. She’s... unique.”

“Unique, eh?” Shiro teased. “You sure you haven’t been shot with cupid’s arrow?”

This time Keith didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. Not when the words he wanted to say felt so wrong to voice out loud.

Love... what a strange and powerful emotion. It can paint a thousand, dazzling pictures and shatter them all in a fraction of a second. It can bring you high up in the sky and make you fall at the same time. It can wrap you up in its warmth and leave you cold in the dark in a blink of an eye.

But above all, it can change your world.

Keith knew this was true when he walked into the dining room one morning and witnessed something he never thought would make him lose his breath—twice.

Pidge had obviously been up late the previous night. She was slouched over the counter with her head resting on her elbow and lazily pressing some buttons on a machine to produce Altean caffeine. Her neatly braided hair was coming undone and based on the excessive shine on her cheeks and forehead, she hadn’t taken a shower yet.

“Pidge?” He called out and walked over. “You doing okay?”

“Hmm?” She grumbled and rolled her head to the side to look at him. She muttered a response, but Keith had stopped listening the moment he saw her face.

_She’s beautiful._

Keith never thought he’d use that word to describe someone. Ever.

It’s not like he’s never seen attractive people before in his life. On some level he thought Allura was pretty and he could see why many folks would swoon over Shiro, but there was something about Pidge that made her stand out like she was the brightest star in the sky.

These were the thoughts running through his mind the entire time during breakfast. While everybody was conversing about some trivial topic he couldn’t bring himself to care for, he was mentally going down a list of reasons why Pidge did certain things to him he’s never experienced when he was abruptly interrupted by the most wonderful sound in the world.

Pidge’s laughter.

Keith froze mid-bite and could only stare at her in wonder.

This was ridiculous. He’s heard her laugh before. Why was this time different? Why did it make his stomach flip?

\---

_“You sure you haven’t been shot with cupid’s arrow?”_

\---

At 23, Keith realized with clarity he was in love with Katie “Pidge” Holt.  
  


* * *

  
Keith never ran from anything in his life. His love for Pidge wasn’t going to make him start now.

Problem was, he didn’t know where to begin. Was he supposed to flirt with her? Nah, it didn’t feel right. Was he supposed to stare at her more? Well, that seemed creepy as hell. Was he supposed to compliment her? Kinda sounded random, but perhaps he’ll give it a shot. What did he have to lose?

“You did a great job at training today.”

“I set Lance’s arm on fire, let Hunk get shot by a druid, and tased Shiro by accident with my bayard,” Pidge deadpanned. “And you’re telling me I did great? Pbft, okay. You wouldn’t be saying that if I had somehow injured you.”

Keith shrugged. “Everyone has good and bad days.”

“You literally just complimented me on my bad day—probably my _worst_ day.”

“And you can only get better from here on out,” he quickly rebutted.

Pidge raised a brow in confusion. “Are you okay? Are you sure I didn’t hit you?”

“I’m fine,” Keith quickly said. “Why?”

“Well for one, you're acting weird, and two, your face is red. Like, _really_ red.”

He instinctively touched his cheek and was surprised to feel heat underneath his palm. Fuck, was he seriously blushing? Shit.

“Should we throw you in a pod too to make sure you’re good?” Pidge asked teasingly. “I may have fired at you without realizing it.”

Keith vigorously shook his head and wordlessly exited the mess hall.

Operation: Compliment Pidge - _Failed._

* * *

“It’s not as bad as you’re making it sound like.”

“Shiro, I felt like an _idiot.”_

“So just compliment her again or try a different approach to get her attention,” Shiro advised simply. “This is Pidge we’re talking. She won’t laugh.”

Silence.

“Okay, she might laugh a little,” Shiro corrected. “But that’s why you like her, right?”

“Not helping,” Keith clipped and slumped down on the couch in the lounge area. “What did you do when you were into someone?”

Shiro hummed and took a seat next to him. He tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling. “Naturally, I’d try to woo them.”

“You _woo_ them?” Keith scrunched his nose. “You’re a woo-er?”

“I am.”

“How am I just finding this out about you?”

Shiro shrugged. “You never asked.”

“... fair enough.” Keith sighed tiredly and sat up straight. “Okay, so how’d you do it? How did you woo them?”

“You know it depends on the person, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, one of the most common ways to woo someone is to buy them flowers, but do you think that’s going to work on Pidge?”

“She hates the outdoors... ”

Shiro nodded. “We know she likes technology.”

“Yeah, but what am I gonna do? Make a bouquet out of glow-in-the-dark roses?”

...

...

...

“I gotta go talk to Hunk.” Keith hopped off the couch with a little bounce.

Shiro laughed and waved. “You go do that. Good luck!”

“Thanks!” Keith hollered as he sprinted out the room. He’s got a good feeling about this.  
  


* * *

  
That good feeling quickly died when he realized a few bumps on the road.

Opening up to Shiro about his crush on Pidge was easy. Keith always viewed him as an older brother whom he could trust completely. They understand each other very well and have a solid relationship with a long history.

Opening up to Hunk... doesn’t sound so easy. How do you tell a guy you need help making glow-in-the-dark roses without spilling why? Obviously telling a lie is the way to go, but what if you’re not very good at it? What if there was no other way but to tell the truth?

With that in mind, Keith decided to seek for help and look for the one person who he knew would be able to get the team’s resident engineer to build luminescent flowers with little to no interrogation.

“Not that I care or anything, but… ” Lance narrowed his eyes. “Why do you need a gadget that sounds like it’s meant for rave parties?”

“It’s for something I can’t tell you,” Keith answered, choosing his words carefully. “At least not yet. You understand, right?”

Throughout the years and to his surprise, Keith has found a lot in common with Lance. These discoveries bloomed into a friendship between them where they filled in gaps in one another that made them an explosive duo. Lance temporarily serving as Keith’s right hand man in Shiro’s absence was the stepping stone of a deep friendship neither thought would’ve happened in a million years.

It goes without saying (because truthfully, they’ll never admit these words out-loud), that the two of them are grateful to have each other in their lives.

“Sure, but I still want to know why I have to lie to my best friend for you.”

Keith huffed impatiently. He sensed this conversation would be going nowhere if he didn’t at least squeeze out a juicy detail that would make Lance back off and get this done for him. He hated thinking how if the roles were reversed, he would’ve demanded the same thing.

After contemplating what to say, Keith finally revealed, “I want to give it someone.”

The reaction he got from Lance was nothing like he expected. The blue paladin blinked a couple times, glanced off to the side, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a few seconds before asking, “for Pidge, right?”

Keith’s jaw dropped.

“Wh-When—?”

“She is the paladin of nature who ironically doesn’t like being outside and would probably marry technology if she could. Getting her light up roses is a pretty damn good substitute for the real thing,” Lance explained. “Oh, and your crush is kinda obvious.”

“What the— _how?"_

“You honestly were never good at hiding your emotions. In an odd way, you wear your heart on your sleeve without even trying.” Lance smirked. “Who knew a five-foot genius would be the one to sweep you off your feet?”

“Is it that strange?”

“No, but, do you care?”

“They’re my feelings.” Keith scowled. “I’m into who I’m into.”

Lance’s mouth broke into a cheeky grin.

“Are you gonna help me or not?” Keith snapped.

“Chillax. I am.” Lance dropped a hand on his shoulder. “I got you, which is why I’m going to tell you that this is not a good idea.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “It’s not?”

“You’re trying to woo Pidge with gifts in the way I would if I spotted a pretty lady.”

“What’s so bad about that?”

“How do _you_ want to tell Pidge you like her?”

Keith frowned and stared at the floor. “I just want her to know I have feelings for her and that they’re real.”

“Alright. Great stuff. How do you plan to ask her out?”

“I... haven’t given much thought to that,” Keith admitted. “Wouldn’t I just ask her to be my girlfriend or something?”

Lance sighed and flopped down on his bed. “For someone so extra, you have really dulled yourself for this task.”

Keith furrowed his brows. “The hell does that mean?”

“Nevermind. Forget about it.” Lance waved his hand to dismiss the previous statement. “Ok, we’ve got work to do before you can go off confessing your undying love for the shorty.”

“What kind of work?”

“Leave it to me. When I need you, I’ll come get you.”

Keith usually trusted Lance with the planning when it came to missions and events, but he wasn’t quite sure this time. There’s a wary voice inside his head telling him accepting Lance’s help in the love department was going to be... _interesting._  
  


* * *

  
Unfortunately, hiring cupid and getting him to speed things along in the middle of war proved to be a challenge. There was constant training sessions, unpredictable missions, and diplomatic conferences that demanded attendance. This took up everybody’s free time with hardly any to spare.

Keith wouldn’t have minded the slight delay in Lance’s plan, if it wasn’t for the sudden rift between him and Pidge’s friendship.

Out of nowhere, she began avoiding him.

Naturally, he turned to Shiro for guidance.

“Did you do anything that might’ve upset her?” Shiro asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet, getting ready to attack.

“Not that I can think of,” Keith muttered and dodged an incoming kick to his side. “One day we were hanging out together in the her room watching something on her laptop and the next, she wouldn’t look me in the eye anymore to say good morning.”

“Maybe she was just having a bad day?”

“Right. It was so bad that her and Lance were gushing about some new video game the entire time during dinner.”

Shiro gave him a sympathetic look and stepped back. “This is really bothering you, isn’t it?”

“It just doesn’t make sense!” Keith growled and aimed at Shiro’s abdomen, which got blocked. “I don’t know why she started giving me the cold shoulder.” He aimed another blow at Shiro’s face, which got skirted off. “How am I supposed to figure out what’s going on if she won’t talk to me?” He dropped into a crouch position and swooped his leg behind Shiro’s calves, succeeding in making the older paladin fall. “The last time we a had an argument, I ended up yelling at her and got in her face. I don’t want to repeat history.”

“That was years ago when we were still a fresh team.” Shiro grabbed the hand Keith offered and jumped back on his feet. “I’m sure you won’t explode like that again.”

“I just don’t want to screw anything up before it has the chance to become something— _if_ there is a something between us.”

“Oh, I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“What do you mean?”

Shiro smirked. “I have a hunch. A good one.”

Keith scowled. “That... That doesn’t help!”

Shiro shrugged and put his guard back up.

Before Keith had a chance to say anything else, he was knocked off his feet.  
  


* * *

  
Landing on the divine planet of Hortus and attending the coronation as the newly crowned queen’s date would’ve made anyone feel honored, which is exactly what Keith is _not_ feeling.

Standing in the middle of the ballroom—beside the most gorgeous, exotic alien in this part of the galaxy—has got the red paladin wishing he was anywhere but here.

Preferably, back in the castle where Pidge was.

Keith apathetically studied the crowded room; dawned in colorful drapes hanging across the ceiling and chandelier crystals lighting the place with a soft glow. There was a live band performing in the back and people on elevated podiums dancing along to the music. He spotted his friends hanging out at the bottom of the staircase that led to the second floor, drinking and laughing at whatever Lance was pointing at.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” The queen asked, black eyes twinkling with glee.

He did his best not to scowl and cleared his throat. “I am. Thank you.”

“Are you pleased to be my date?”

“Of course,” Keith replied without missing a beat and offered his hand. Those etiquette lessons taught by Coran on how to behave like the perfect gentlemen came in handy at times like these. “Would you like to dance?”

“I would love to.”

Keith led her to a more open area just in time for the next song to begin. Thankfully, it was a slower tempo, and he was pretty damn good at these.

Mainly because Pidge had been the one he was practicing with at the time.

The two of them had started out the lesson with no coordination. They were so offbeat and unbelievably awkward, it was laughable. They had stepped on each other’s toes more than they could count and bumped into one another so much that they got lost half the time.

It wasn’t until everybody left to go retreat for the night did they finally succeeded in getting the dance down.

Keith had been ready to call it quits when Pidge dragged him back and demanded they at least get some of the steps down.

It’s hard to say no to Pidge when she’s that determined. Especially when she looked so hot with her cheeks puffed red in irritation and sweat dripping off her chin. Keith had half a mind to pin her against the wall, kiss her senseless, and put his mouth on all the places he’s been dying to taste.

Huh, wall sex... now that’s something he hasn’t thought of in awhile—

“What’s on your mind?”

“Huh?” Keith blinked out of his daze and stared down at the queen. Fuck, he was so caught up thinking about Pidge, he forget where he was and whom he was with. “I’m sorry. I’m just thinking about our next mission.”

“A mission,” she muttered in amusement. “Or perhaps... someone else?”

“Not at all,” Keith lied and squeezed her hand for reassurance.

The queen hummed doubtfully. “Alright. If you say so.”

He repressed a grimace and tried to focus on her for the evening; reluctantly pushing Pidge’s gorgeous face and infectious laugh to the back of his mind.

...

...

...

Keith only made it through a couple more songs before he excused himself and left the party to go back to the castle.

To go back to Pidge.

He spotted her outside in the middle of a bare field, crouched down and giggling at something in front of her. He smiled, watching her silently and admiring the way the gentle sunlight radiated the exquisite rings around her amber irises.

"What's so funny?"

Pidge squeaked and looked over her shoulder to see Keith standing a few feet away with his hands inside his pocket. He cocked his head to the side as he waited for an answer.

“N-Nothing,” she stammered and turned her attention back to the patch of grass in front of her. “It’s just me being silly… ”  
  


* * *

  
Knowing Pidge didn’t trust Keith enough to tell her what’s been bothering her made him feel like a failure.

He was supposed to be her teammate, her best friend, her sword to her shield, the offense to her defense—they both have a special connection, which should’ve made it easy for her to confide in him if she was having a crisis. The fact that she is building up an invisible wall around her and lying to everyone about her wellbeing is frustrating on so many levels it makes him want to scream.

“Patience yields focus” is what Shiro always told him, but at this point, patience is about get thrown out the window.

It’s late at night, long after everyone has gone to bed, when Keith decided enough was enough and marched out his room over to Pidge’s.

He needed to know why she’s been distant. He can’t stand playing the waiting game and the mental wedge she’s forced between them. Out of everyone, he is the one who is being pushed farther and farther away and it’s driving him mad. It’s not fair.

It’s also so unlike her to behave like this. Since when did Pidge become the type to stop tackling a problem head on? When did she revert back to the days where she would keep to herself and not let anyone in? Why doesn’t she feel like she could trust him?

Endless questions bounced around Keith’s head as he raced down the dark hallways. The only sounds that filled the air are the low hums of the castle ship's engines and his heavy footsteps echoing off the walls. He couldn’t help but think how at any given moment a group of Galras can attack during these defenseless hours.

Keith didn’t waste time knocking on Pidge’s door once he arrived. The lights were still on inside her room, which he took as her still being awake. When he didn’t receive a response after thirty seconds of silence, he knocked again.

He became startled when he accidentally passed his palm over the scanner above the door handle and it swooshed open. He drew back and tensed at attention, completely forgetting Pidge was still working on the sensors on all the paladin’s doors and anyone could access each other’s rooms without a problem.

“Crap!” Keith panicked. “Pidge, I’m so sorry. I—”

He cut himself off when he noticed there was nobody inside the disaster room.

“What the hell?” He muttered and stuck his head inside to look around. There were books scattered across the bed, a pile of clothes in the corner of the room, heaps of mechanical devices he has never seen littered on the floor, and documented papers laid on every surface that wasn’t covered already.

There was no sign of Pidge anywhere. Where did she go?

An abrupt nudge in the corner of Keith’s mind has him stepping back and glancing down a random direction in the hallway. It was coming from his lion and she was telling him something.

Suddenly, he knew where Pidge was.  
  


* * *

  
“Why am I not surprised to find you like this?”

Slumped against the wall with eyes shut, chest rising in a rhythmic pattern, and faint snores leaving her parted mouth was none other than Pidge. She was sleeping upright with a laptop falling off her lap and her legs tucked underneath her weight with her feet crossed to the side. The position couldn’t have been comfortable enough to doze off in, but knowing Pidge she most likely didn’t realize what state she was in until drowsiness settled in. By then, it was too late to even think about going back to her room and thus, decided to settle for a corner inside the green lion’s hangar.

Keith snorted quietly. It was so painfully typical of her.

He knelt down slowly onto his knees and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Pidge, wake up. Don’t you think you’d be more comfortable sleeping on your bed?”

No response.

“Pidge, wake up. You can’t keep sleeping here.”

Her arm twitched.

“Pidge… ”

She stirred and grumbled incoherent sentences under her breath.

“Alright.” Keith sighed placidly. “I’ll help you get to your room… ”

He carefully moved Pidge’s laptop behind him and slipped his arms under her back and thighs. Without much effort, he lifted her off the floor and stood; adjusting his arms to accommodate her better.

“Keith… ” Pidge mumbled.

“Yes?” He whispered and looked down to see her hooded eyes staring up at him.

“...’m tired.”

Keith chuckled. “I haven’t noticed.”

“Wha’ time ‘s it?”

“It’s late. I’m taking you back to your room now.”

“... you’re the best.”

He reflexively curled his fingers tightly around her, wondering how much of that statement she actually meant.  
  


* * *

  
Love... it’s a complicated force of nature. It’s the eye of the storm. It’s a pair of invisible arms that can lift you up and hold you close. It’s an unspoken commitment and unwavering devotion. It sets your soul on fire and brings in the magic you never thought you’d experience. It becomes a part of you that makes you wonder how you ever went so far in life without it.

Keith had no idea how intense love can be until the massive weight of it was so profound, he could hardly believe it.

He stood beside Pidge’s bed, watching her sleep peacefully and taking in all the beautiful features on her face. His gaze caressed over the top of her head, down her rounded nose, over the barely noticeable freckles on her cheeks, up her thin eyebrows framing her closed lids, then down to where her pink lips would be if her hair wasn’t covering it.

She was laying down on her stomach; with her toned arms wrapped around the gigantic, lion-shaped pillow and a blanket covering her mid-back all the way down to her feet. Like this, she appeared tinier than usual.

He loved it.

As a paladin—ethically speaking—he knew it was wrong to get attached to anyone on the team. No one is saying it, but it’s the truth.

He swore he will save those who are unable to protect themselves, but if he had to choose between saving an innocent, unknown life versus Pidge, he wouldn’t hesitate to choose her. If she was held captive as a prisoner and the only way to set her free was to take her place, he would give himself up in a heartbeat. If she was stuck somewhere where she couldn’t escape and the team was forced to leave her behind, he’d turn right around and go get her faster than anyone can blink.

He’s putting himself in a dangerous position by being in love with Pidge, but he couldn’t help it. He’s fallen way into deep.

Keith moved towards the doorway; careful to not step on anything that could potentially make noise and turned off the lights. He glanced over at her sleeping form one last time before exiting the room.

\---

_“... you’re the best.”_

\---

“No, you are,” Keith muttered as he treaded back to his room. “You’ve always been… ”  
  


* * *

  
It was very generous of Colleen Holt to allow the team to have a barbecue party at her home, especially since they’ve trashed the place several times in the past.

The first time, it was Pidge and Matt’s fault. The siblings somehow got competitive over which invention they each made can cause the most destruction and... yeah. That ended with the whole backyard getting blown up (at least Pidge won).

The second time was accidental. Hunk was rewiring Shiro’s cybernetic arm when Shiro sneezed and the slightest jerk had Hunk crossing two of the wrong wires, which shot out a sonic boom and blasted the front door off its hinges.

The third time, it was the mices doing. They created their own mini version of Voltron and were practicing a performance to showcase for Allura’s birthday when they burned a giant hole on the roof. The mini Red lion’s power had worked a little _too_ well.

The fourth and last time, Lance had been showing Coran how to use the grill. Lance left Coran alone for two minutes to go use the bathroom when he and everyone else heard a loud explosion and looked outside just in time to see the grill firing off into the distance.

All these instances is what led Keith to believe why Colleen claimed him as her favorite. He hasn’t done anything to fuck up her property and he is going to respectfully keep it that way. It’s a good thing her neighbors were at least five miles away.

“Oh Keith, you don’t have to wash the dishes!”

“It’s no big deal. I’m almost done,” Keith raised his head and smiled. “You let us into your home to kick back and relax. This is the least I can do.”

She placed a hand on her hip and grinned back. “You’re so thoughtful. I bet you have all kind of admirers throwing themselves at you.”

He shrugged and continued scraping beans off the plates underneath hot water. “I don’t pay much attention. Don’t have the time to.”

Footsteps padding inside the kitchen had them both bringing their attention towards the doorway. Colleen gasped while Keith’s brows disappeared into his hairline in shock.

“Katie!” Colleen cried out. “What in the world happened to you?”

Completely drenched from head to toe in green goo stood an obviously pissed-off Pidge. Her fists were clenched tight and her nose was flaring menacingly.

“Your dearest son and Lance are having some kind of stupid paint war. I somehow got caught up in the middle of it.” Pidge wiped some goo off her chin and glared harder. “I came to ask you if it’s alright for me to use the shower upstairs. I don’t know how good the drain is and I don’t want to risk clogging it.”

“You’re good.” Colleen giggled. “Just make sure to clean the floor afterwards.”

“Will do,” Pidge murmured and glanced over at Keith. “You’ll be on my team.”

He blinked. “... what?”

“You and me against Matt and Lance. I still have my bazooka. We can go to the forest and take them on.”

“Does that—” Keith’s eyes flickered over to Colleen cautiously, “—sound like a good idea?”

“Yes. We’ll be far away from here.”

“I’m going to pass… ”

“What? No!” Pidge took a couple steps forward. “I can’t do this without you. I need stealth on my side!”

“I’m sure Hunk will say ye—”

“But I _need_ you,” she pouted.

That got Keith to clamp his mouth shut and reconsider.

“Fine,” he eventually agreed. “When?”

“Midnight, but wait for me in my room. I’ve got a game plan.”

“I’ll be there.”

Pidge smiled. She looked silly with all the muck smeared on her face. “You’re the best!”

Keith went back to washing dishes while Pidge and her mother exchanged a few words. It was probably something along the lines of being careful with a hint of warning. Colleen sure as hell didn’t want to hear another story on what the paladins broke this time, though Keith knew she secretly gets amused listening to them. It’s like her guilty pleasure.

A hand on his shoulder has him looking over at Colleen. He was taken aback to find her smirking at him. Pidge must’ve left to go shower.

“You know, it took Samuel a long time to start saying no to me and my ridiculous ideas,” Colleen shared. “At some point, me fluttering my lashes with a cute pout made him stop giving in so easily.”

“Oh?” Keith responded. Why was she sharing this with him?

“I’m thrilled to know you have your sight faithfully set on my daughter.” Colleen squeezed his shoulder and patted his back as she walked away. “You’re a wonderful man, and I know you can make her happy.”

“W-Wait!” Keith stuttered and spun around so fast, he flicked soap on the walls. “We’re not—”

“I know, but I hope someday, you two will be.” She paused at the doorway to give him a teary-eyed smile. “I would love to have you as part of our family.”

Keith’s cheeks flushed red. His mouth stunned wide open. He didn’t know what to say. He was left speechless.

It wasn’t until the hot water from the sink began spilling onto the counter did he break out of his dumbfounded trance. He quickly turned off the faucet and grabbed a dish towel to start wiping down the wet surface.

“Whoa, what happened here?”

“I wasn’t paying attention,” Keith grumbled and glanced up to see Matt entering the kitchen. “I heard about your goo war.”

“I figured,” Matt laughed as he noticed the green footsteps on the tiled floor. “We’re doing a rematch later. Care to join my team?”

“Sorry. Pidge asked first. I’m gonna be on hers.”

Matt shrugged nonchalantly. “Can’t say I’m surprised.”

There was an underlying taunt Keith picked up behind Matt’s words that had him narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Even more so when Matt was smirking like he knew something.

“What?” Keith demanded.

“Nothing. I just have eyes.”

“With two arms and two legs just like me,” Keith stated annoyingly. “What’s your point?”

“My eyes pick up on stuff. They notice things.”

Keith’s brow twitched in irritation as Matt left, swearing that the next person who tells him something vague is going to get decked in the face.  
  


* * *

  
The moment Keith walked into Pidge’s room, he was amazed to see the place impeccably cleaned. The carpet was freshly vacuumed, shoes were organized on a rack in the corner, the bed was made, the desk was clear, the windows were polished, and there’s a hint of raspberry vanilla in the air which was a lot sweeter than the burnt rubber he was used to.  

Another thing that amazed him was the amount of decorations Pidge had. He never took her as the type to doll up her room; at least to this extent. The room she had in the castle had a few pictures of her sketches and hand-drawn diagrams on the walls and LED lights hanging on the ceiling. It was fairly simple compared to the one he was standing in. He can’t believe he’s never stepped foot in here,

Based on his observations, Pidge seemed to have had a deep fascination for space long before she joined Voltron. There were posters of rocket ships framed on the walls along with glow-in-the-dark stars and planets stuck to ceiling. She had a large picture of the solar system taped on her closet door and a standing telescope by the large windows. On the top shelf of her bookcase, there were tiny action figures of astronauts and aliens (or what he assumed was supposed to be an alien) standing around a globe that represented the sun.

Keith took a seat on Pidge’s desk and waited for her. To pass the time, he picked up a random book that was conveniently nearby and decided to read.

He snorted when he saw the summary. It ended up being a fantasy novel about a space war.

Halfway into the first chapter and suddenly, the door to the room flung open with a loud bang.

Keith jerked his head up to see Pidge in nothing but a towel frantically sprinting inside with tears streaming down her face.

“Pidge?!” Keith sprung up and was at her side instantly. “Pidge, what happened? Talk to me!”

“I... I—I… ” She fell to her knees. “I’m a failure.”

Keith’s eyes widened. “Pidge—”

“I’m a failure,” she repeated and gripped her face. “I didn’t save him… ”  
  


* * *

  
Empty. Keith felt empty. So empty his brain couldn’t register physical pain no matter how many bruises and cuts appear on his skin.

He grunted when the gladiator’s fist drove into his cheek, sending him to the ground. He used his bayard to drag himself back on his feet and staggered, feeling his whole world shake. His vision was getting blurry and his breathing was getting more ragged.

_“Company.”_

The gladiator withdrew its staff and charged at him full speed.

_"I—you just happened to be here when I needed... company."_

Keith blocked the attack using the bayard and they both jumped back from each other simultaneously. The gladiator came at him again and this time, Keith wasn’t quick enough to deflect the hit.

_"Th-That’s... it."_

His body twisted in the air and slammed against the pillar. He crashed facedown to the floor.

_“Company.”_

He heard the rapid footsteps of the gladiator approaching him and made no move to protect himself. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the blow.

_"That’s... it."_

It never came.

“Jeez Keith. You look like shit!”

“Lance… ” Keith turned his head to see his teammate holding the gladiator in a chokehold. “What are you doing here?”

“Just happened to be and wondering why you’re getting your ass beaten to a pulp by this weak robot.” Lance shifted his arm inward, essentially cracking the gladiator’s neck. He tossed it aside, ended the training sequence, and helped Keith up. “So, why is that?”

Keith shrugged.

Lance deflated. “Ever since we got back from Earth, you’ve been in this... _mood._ A very depressing one might I add. What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Keith sidestepped around him, slightly limping. “Just something I gotta deal with.”

“Oh boy.” Lance sighed dramatically. “It’s suddenly déjà vu with you. You usually come to me with everything.”

“No I... No I don’t!”

“Yeah you do.”

“Since when?!”

“Okay, maybe not _everything_ , but most things?” Lance tried.

Keith halted and stared blankly over his shoulder.

“Alright, alright. I’m done playing,” Lance surrendered. “But seriously though, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Keith resumed his pace. “Forget it.”

“Now you see I can’t exactly do that because now I _know_ something’s up.”

“Go away.”

Lance started humming a tune and followed him.

“Lance… ” Keith warned.

“There’s only one way to get me out of your hair faster.”

“You mean knocking your ass out?”

“Pbft. I’d like to see you try after what I just witnessed.”

Keith growled. He saw red.

“Whoa!” Lance cried out, barely dodging Keith’s sword. “How about a warning next time?”

_CLANK!_

“Gah! You almost took my head off!”

_SHINK!_

“You almost did it again!”

_SHINK!_

“Keith, are you trying to kill me?!”

_CLANK! SHINK!_

Lance groaned tiredly and took his own bayard out. “I wanted to do this the easy way… ”

“You asked for this,” Keith seethed.

“Do I really gotta beat an answer out of you? Aren’t we too old for this?”

_SHINK!_

“You just cut my bangs off!” Lance shrieked, then scowled. “Fine. This is how we’re gonna do it?” He rolled his shoulders back until his muscles popped. “Then come at me, mullet.”  
  


* * *

  
After twenty minutes of nonstop attacks, running, jumping, and a whole lot of successful hits, Keith and Lance stood wearily on opposite ends of the room. They glared at each other, panting hard with sweat rolling down their face and mouths wide open to get some fresh air back inside their burning lungs. They were barely standing on their feet properly, but they stubbornly refused to back down.

Eventually, Lance was the first to take a knee. He hugged his abdomen, feeling a painful split every time he exhaled.

“Damn Keith.” He paused, catching a breath. “Is talking to me that bad you’d rather break my bones?”

“I didn’t break anything,” Keith snapped, using his bayard to stay upright.

“Kinda wished you had.” Lance grunted as another sharp pain waved through. “I was hoping all this would tire you out into telling me what’s been bothering you.”

“How about you mind your own business?”

“How about you just tell me?”

“How about another five minutes of me beating your ass?”

“It’s about Pidge, isn’t it?”

Keith’s face remain indifferent, but his eyes answered honestly.

Lance sighed. “I should’ve guessed instead of using myself as your punching bag… ”

“It’s not about Pidge.”

“You can cut the crap. I can see it all over you.” Lance plopped down on the floor and laid on his back, patting the space beside him. “Come on. Talk to Lancey-Lance.”

“This is stupid,” Keith muttered and turned around. “I’m leaving.”

“You’re a hypocrite, you know that?”

Keith ignored him and kept on walking.

“You’re gonna convince me that you haven’t tried to corner Pidge into talking about whatever’s been up between you two?”

“That’s because I didn’t.”

“Ah.” Lance nodded in understanding. “Well that answered part of the problem. What’s the other part?”

“You really don’t know how to stop being nosey, do you?”

“I believe when I agreed to be your wingman, I reserved all the rights to know all the details of your upcoming romance until you two make it official.”

“Agh, don’t you get it?!” Keith spun around, grinding his teeth in frustration. “Pidge and I are _never_ going to be anything. She made that clear to me.”

Lance blinked and slowly elevated himself onto his elbows.

“Wait... what?”

“You heard me.”

“Now hold on a moment… ” Lance carefully rolled onto his feet and jogged over to Keith. “Back up—how do you know that?”

“Because she told me.” Keith casted his eyes downward, clenching his fists. “Or at least, she told me I was good company.”

Lance’s brows knitted together intensely. “I don’t understand.”

Reluctantly, Keith recounted the whole story.  
  


* * *

  
Why the Galra decided to attack Hortus out of the blue was beyond anyone’s comprehension, but they had no time to think about the motivation behind it since they had an army of Robeasts to defeat.

Luckily, Pidge figured out a way to destroy them all simultaneously.

Unluckily, she needed Keith’s aide to do it.

“The Robeasts are all being mind-controlled inside this ship,” Pidge explained in a hushed tone. Her and Keith were hiding in the corner of a hallway. “Instead of the Galras sacrificing their own to fuse with the monsters, Haggar figured out a way to create them all using quintessence alone. The downside to that—and I’m betting she hadn’t planned on us figuring this out so quickly—is that our lions can detect the energy coming from here.”

Any other time Keith would’ve asked how she became aware that the lions knew, but it was neither the time nor the place. Plus, the faster they do this, the faster they can save the planet and he can go back to being anywhere but beside her.

“How do we get the Robeasts to drop dead?” Keith asked, high on alert for any signs of the enemy possibly approaching.

“There’s an energy source on the main deck being powered by... oh, wait.” Pidge squinted at the holographic screen on her arm. “Maybe they _are_ still using their own soldiers.”

“What do you mean?”

“The bodies of the Galras are inside tubes that connect to the quintessence ball.” Pidge pulled up a live video feed to show him. “Talk about a live horror movie… ”

“So while you go get whatever information you need on the computer, I need to kill these guys.” Keith hummed. “Seems simple enough. Let’s go.”

“Keith.”

“What?” He turned around, alarmed. “Is someone here?”

“N-No. I… ” She bit her lips nervously. “Can we talk after this?”

Keith blinked once, twice, then tightened his jaw. “Now is not the time to be asking. We have a mission to focus on.”

“Right... sorry,” she muttered, nodding. “Okay, let’s go. I’ll lead the way.”

He followed her, wondering what it was she needed to talk about.  
  


* * *

  
Love... it can exist in the last place you’d expect. It can become all the tears you cry. It can be why you stay up all night. It can become every breath you breathe. It can be the reason why you prefer to explode with the stars and the sun than to say goodbye.

“Katie, can you hear me?”

His body ached.

“Wake up.”

His temple throbbed.

“Please, open your eyes.”

His throat constricted.

“I’m begging you.”

His fingers trembled.

“Y-You gotta wake up.”

One faint heartbeat...

_“Katie!”_

“Keith!” Allura grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the healing pod. “You have to stay calm. This won’t work if you’re frazzled like this. You might end up pushing her away. Her mind is in a state where it doesn’t know where to go.”

“She needs to be _here_ with us!” Keith shouted and ripped himself away from Allura’s grip. “Katie!”

“You aren’t helping by behaving like this!” Shiro forcefully dragged Keith a safe distance away from Pidge. “You gotta listen to Allura. It’s the only way to bring her back, _please.”_

“Okay, can _someone_ tell me and Lance what’s going on?” Hunk begged. “Pidge is looking terrible inside that pod and Keith going borderline berserk is equally freaking me out and we’ve only been here for like, forty seconds.”

“Pidge is brain dead.”

Hunk and Lance whipped their heads around at Coran. Their eyes widened in shock and horror.

“What?” Lance croaked, his entire complexion going pale. “No... that can’t be… ”

Coran wistfully stared at the floor. “I’m... I’m afraid so.”

“N-No… ” Lance stuttered, tears brimming in the corner of his lids. “I... I came as fast as I could!” He looked wildly over at the healing pod. “She was still responsive! I _saw_ her!”

Keith’s gaze swept over to Lance briefly before focusing his attention back on Pidge. He’s trying his best to follow Allura’s instructions, but concentration was hard when his mind was in a state of panic.

“She’ll be okay, right?” Hunk’s voice wavered. “I-I mean this is a magical castle with fantastic technology that can heal anything. She’ll be back to n-normal. She’s Pidge.”

“Being brain dead is not a recoverable injury,” Shiro whispered into the cold air. His cheeks were noticeably tearstained. “It’s not like a broken bone or a gash on the chest. It’s not the type of wound you can patch up.”

“But if she is still breathing, then she is still alive.” Keith glared at his superior. “She is _still_ alive.”

“The pod is keeping her alive,” Allura explained. “It’s keeping her stable, but the moment we take her out, Pidge will be… ” she trailed off, inhaled a shaky breath, and covered her face.

“Wait.” Lance gently removed Allura’s hands away. “You were telling Keith earlier that something wouldn’t work if he didn’t remain calm. What did you mean by that?”

Keith clutched his head frantically and fell to his knees. Endless tears were streaming down his puffed cheeks as his entire body shook. He didn’t understand why Pidge was still in the healing pod. Why won’t she wake up dammit!? Couldn't she hear him?

“Katie, please open your eyes,” he choked out and reached over to push the release button. “Don’t leave me—”

“Keith, no!” Shiro grabbed his hand and forced him on his feet. “It’s dangerous taking her out of there. Stand back.”

“Katie wake up. I know you’re in there!” Keith struggled against Shiro. “Katie!”

“Lance! Hunk!”

“Don’t touch me!” Keith smacked their arms away. “She needs me!”

“Buddy, please!” Lance managed to get ahold of him. “You’re not making this easy on yourself!”

“Katie. _Katie!”_ Keith cried out with all his might. _“Wake up!”_

At that moment, the familiar whooshing sound of the healing pod opening was heard, followed by a sharp gasp escaping Pidge’s mouth.

...

...

...

And the universe stopped spinning.

...

...

...  
  


* * *

_  
“I don’t want to be the leader! That’s just what Shiro wanted!”_

_“Shiro wanted you to be his successor, didn’t he?”_

_“We need to attack the ship.”_

_“Can you be more specific? We need an actual plan!”_

_“I say we fall back!”_

_“No. Keep going!”_

_“Keith, we need you!”_

_“I’m on my way!”_

_“Well look who decided to show up… ”_

_“Sorry I’m late... "_

_“We’re really gonna miss you... ”_

_“... ”_

_“You okay? Are you sure I didn’t hit you?”_

_“I’m fine. Why?”_

_“Wha’ time ‘s it?”_

_“It’s late. I’m taking you back to your room now.”_

_“But I need you.”_

_“Fine. When?”_

_“Can we talk after this?”_

_“Now is not the time to be asking. We have a mission to focus on.”_

\---

It felt invasive, but Keith knew listening in on Pidge’s memories wasn’t his fault. As Coran had explained to him earlier, it was a normal occurrence between two individuals who share a bond.

_A bond._

Keith sighed and roved his head around his neck to stare at Pidge sleeping on the bed.

After she fainted, Lance and Hunk carried her to the intensive care unit while Keith, Shiro, Allura, and Coran had gone off to research how to break the spiritual connection. They were at it for two hours until Allura finally got a hold of a witch who could break it.

As much as it killed Keith to say it, he demanded that they headed off to the planet immediately.

\---

_“Are you sure?” Shiro had asked. “Don’t you at least want to wait until Pidge wakes up and talk to her about it?”_

_“This is what she would’ve wanted,” Keith replied. “Believe me. Let’s not waste any more time.”_

_\---_

Shiro didn’t say anything else, but he gave Keith a firm _‘we’re-going-to-talk-about-it-later’_ look.

Keith sighed again and closed his eyes. That’s another conversation he would not be looking forward to.

Despite everyone’s wanting to stick around for Pidge, he kindly requested them to leave. She never did well waking up to an audience and would’ve freaked out upon seeing so many heads surrounding her.

Through a selfish light, he wanted to be alone with her for awhile. There were some things he needed to get off his chest and having her unconcious would make this a lot easier. Like this, she couldn’t reject his feelings, nor push him away.

“When you kissed me the first time, my mind shut down.” Keith licked his lips. “That only happens to me when I get hit pretty hard. Somewhere in the back of my head, usually.”

The only sound that filled the silence in the room was Pidge’s breathing and the quiet buzz coming from the fluorescent lights.

Keith continued, “I bet you know the feeling. Hell, you had taken a lot of hard hits yourself. It’s the reason why you’re in that bed in the first place.”

He scowled. What he wouldn’t do to bring that Galra back to life just so he can kill them again.

“After I left, I... I went on my motorcycle and started riding around. I had to. I needed to think a little.

“I thought about everything that’s happened to us so far; from the time we escaped the Garrison after saving Shiro from that cruiser to the moment you barged into your room, crying about father. You were so different in the beginning and somehow, you’re still the same.”

He dropped his head back and sighed hopelessly. Even when he was talking to someone who was unconscious, he still wasn’t the best with words. Fuck his luck.

“We’ve all grown so much—you, me, Shiro, Lance, Hunk, Allura, Matt—it’s hard to believe we were all just kids when we got sucked into all this mess. I guess that’s war for you… ”

What the hell is he even trying to say? He went into this wanting to confess his feelings for Pidge and now he’s sitting there narrating their own lives like an elderly person. Lance would ridicule him for being this terrible.

_Breathe._

Keith tensed and jerked his head up. What the hell was that?

_Breathe._

He looked around the room. Was someone else here?

_In and out. Breathe. Slowly. In and out._

A soft groan coming from Keith’s right made his heart stopped beating inside his chest. It took everything within him not to reach out and fiercely embrace Pidge the moment her lively amber irises peeked through her lids.

_Shit, where am I? Am I alone? What the hell happened? Agh, my fucking head. Where is everyone? Are they okay? Where’s Keith? I got to find him_ _—_

“You just woke up.” Keith smiled. “No need to think so loud.”

Pidge raised her head slowly to see him sitting on the chair beside the infirmary bed. She would've responded, had her throat not felt like a thousand cotton balls have been shoved down her throat. She realized she was thirsty.

“I have water.” He uncapped a bottle and assisted her up to a proper sitting position. “Drink… ”  
  


* * *

  
It only took three minutes and seventeen seconds for everyone to bustled inside the room at the same time, excitedly shouting Pidge’s name in a dissonant chorus. Through the bond, Keith could feel her eyes welling up with happy tears as she was tackled in a group hug. She wanted to cry out in agony at the unexpected force, but she was too damn thrilled to see her friends and needed to hold them.

“You big cry babies… ” Pidge sniffled.

“Let me be a cry baby!” Lance wailed, snot running down his nose.

“Ugh, gross! Get away from me!”

“I’m so glad you’re awake,” Hunk weeped, voice unnaturally high-pitched. “I was scared you were gonna be out for awhile.”

“There’s no taking me down easy.” Pidge smirked. “You know that.”

_‘My girl,’_ Keith thought proudly as he smiled. He received a secret smile back.

“Nice to know your spirit’s back as well,” Shiro laughed.

Allura hummed in agreement and pecked behind Pidge’s head. “It’s wonderful to see it.”

“And you look fantastic,” Coran complimented. “It’s good to see some color back in your face.”

“Thanks guys.” Pidge squeezed her arms around them tighter. “I don’t know what I would do without any of you.”

Keith sensed her heart rate palpitating overzealously and planted a hand over his chest tentatively. He could feel the love. _He could feel her love._

Pidge shed a tear.

A moment later, Keith did too.  
  


* * *

  
“So… ” Shiro started and bumped Keith’s shoulder. “Cupid’s arrow, eh?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Shut up. I know what you’re gonna say.”

“I’m just teasing.”

“Get it out your system before Matt comes over. Pidge and I still haven’t told him.”

“You don’t need to. I already know.”

Both Keith and Shiro froze like they were caught doing something they shouldn’t have been doing. In reality, they were innocently setting up chairs and tables in Colleen’s backyard.

“Oh.” Keith scratched the back of his neck. “Pidge told you?”

“Actually, my mom did.” Matt’s brows furrowed. “Which is weird cuz’ we’ve only been here for about an hour and I’ve been with her most of the time. I think she looked at you two and just knew.”

“I wanted to tell you and your mom right away,” Keith said. “But after the incident on the Galra ship, Pidge wanted to keep it on the down low until some time has passed.”

“You mean when she nearly died and your bond saved her life?”

Keith’s eyes widened. “How did you know?”

“That, Pidge told me. After I hunted her down to confirm you two are together.”

“Keith is great.” Shiro suddenly stepped in. “I can’t think of anyone else better suited for Pidge. You have nothing to worry about.”

Matt blinked, then laughed when he realized what this might have seemed like. “I didn’t come here to yell or threaten Keith. It may have been something Pidge wanted, but I know in my heart I can trust him.”

He walked up to Keith with a big smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Welcome to the family. I hope you’ve always wanted to visit Italy, because that’s where my parents want to go for my mom’s birthday and they demand your presence.”

Happiness doesn’t begin to describe how Keith felt.

Somewhere nearby, Pidge was beaming.  
  


* * *

  
Love—Keith has discovered—is a lot like war.

It takes you on this roller coaster adventure without guidance. It pushes you to the limit and tests your patience. It drives you to insanity. It makes you restless. It can be blindly driven. It inspires you seek out a special courage you didn't know existed. It forces you to reach deep down within yourself and find a new person. 

But most of all, it can happen to anyone—anywhere and anytime.

This has led him to believe something bigger than the universe has had a part to play in his and Pidge's life.

“Can I ask you something?” Keith asked in the middle of a sparring session.

“I was wondering what’s been buzzing inside your head for the past hour,” Pidge said and lowered her guard. “Do you want to sit or… ”

He nodded and guided her towards the two empty chairs against the wall.

“What’s up?” She asked as soon as they sat down, taking a deep breath. Her muscles were aching and she was damn near ready to collapse from exhaustion. “Is it something serious?”

Keith, on the other hand, appeared perfectly fine. There was hardly a sheen of sweat on his face. “Sort of.”

The honesty in his gaze had Pidge concerned.

“It’s nothing bad,” he assured. “I was... just thinking… ”

“You were thinking about something serious while flipping me around like a rag doll?” Pidge asked jokingly. “Some things don’t change with you.”

Keith smiled lovingly and reached over to touch her. He ran his fingers through her hair and traced over her brows, eyelids, nose, and lips. God he adored all her features.

She sighed into his palm and gave it a quick peck, resting her cheek against it.

“What is it?” Pidge whispered.

Keith leaned back in his seat and stared intently at the floor. “What do you think about fate?”

Her eyes flew wide open. Out of all the things in the universe she had thought about, fate was the one thing that surprisingly never crossed her mind.

“Uhm… ” She furrowed her brows and tilted her head. “I... I don’t know, actually.”

“You don’t think it’s a real concept?”

“To an extent, I guess. Why? Do you?”

Keith slowly nodded. “I didn’t at first, but the more I think about how we ended up here and why we are, it made more sense to me. Fate was the only explanation, I mean.”

There was something else nagging in the corner of his mind. Pidge sensed it.

“What else?”

“If I say any more, you might laugh.”

She shook her head and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. “Tell me.”

Keith sat quietly, mulling over different responses and settled with the one he believed would summarize his thoughts.

“I don’t think our love was random.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think... I think fate chose us to be together, because it knew we were perfect for each other.”

Pidge felt her entire world shift.

The power of Keith’s words consumed every nerve of her body. His emotions behind the statement flooded through her veins and had her trembling under the massive weight. Her heart beated twice as fast inside her chest, drumming sporadically against her ribcage until she was left breathless.

“Katie?”

“Huh?” Pidge blinked out of her daze.

Keith stared at her thoughtfully. He was waiting for a response.

“Uhm… ” She raked her fingers through her hair. “I... I’m… ”

“Speechless?”

“Very.”

Keith smiled. “At least you didn’t laugh.”

“How could I? You basically said we were soulmates… ”

“Are you blushing?”

“Shut up.”

Keith smirked and wrapped an arm around Pidge to pull her closer, placing a kiss on her temple. “You’re cute.”

Pidge pouted and crossed her arms. “How did you end up being the romantic one in this relationship? I don’t understand.”

Keith shrugged. “Cause’ I’m not ashamed of my feelings. I never was.”

A sudden wave of guilt washed over Pidge. Through the bond, Keith felt it.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Pidge drew back slowly and turned around until she faced him. Her stomach was jumping and churning nervously.

“I’m sorry.”

Keith frowned. “About?”

“Everything. I’m sorry I pushed you away for no reason. I’m sorry I lied to you and hurt you. I was reckless, selfish, and I know a thousand apologies can’t excuse my horrible behavior but I was scared and terrified and confused—”

“Hey hey hey,” Keith gently interrupted and reached out to her. “We’re together now. It’s alright—”

“But it’s not!”

“You’re making yourself sound like an awful person. What’s really going on?”

“I knew you were in love with me.”

Keith stilled instantly.

“What?” He quietly demanded.

“I knew,” she whispered and looked away. “I realized it the first time I kissed you. When you ran off and needed to ride around in your motorcycle to get away, I knew… ”

They sat in silence for awhile, with Keith processing Pidge’s words while she remorsefully stared at the space between her feet. Every now and then she would nudge his mind, begging him to say something— _anything_ —but he kept quiet and remained thinking in solitude.

She was waiting for him to ask her why she didn’t say anything before, but he already knew the truth. It ached his heart to remember why.

Pidge had genuinely believed she didn’t deserve Keith’s love.

She had built up so much negativity throughout the years that she’d rather suffer in the dark than to let herself be happy. She convinced herself her heart wasn’t worth the love and had believed this method would prevent her from falling for him.

Only she did fall. She fell hard, but she wasn’t willing to let Keith catch her.

Until recently.

Just when Pidge made a move to stand up and give him privacy, he seized her wrist.

“Don’t leave,” he pleaded. Ironically, there was a distinct edge in his voice. “I hate it when you leave.”

She exhaled defeatedly. “I don’t exactly feel like I should be here—”

“Anywhere I am, that’s where you belong.” He stood up confidently and pulled her forward until they were chest-to-chest. “And anywhere you are, that’s where I belong.”

“Keith!” Pidge cried out when she was abruptly lifted in the air and pressed against the wall. She slammed her palms behind her to keep steady.

“Anybody that tells me otherwise is going to say hi to my fist,” he growled, resting his forehead against hers. “That’s a promise.”

“What are you doing?”

Instead of answering, Keith pushed Pidge harder against the wall and snaked his arms around her torso, driving his knee between her legs. An unearthly noise lodged itself inside her throat and the sound she elicited was a mix between a sharp gasp and a raspy whimper.

He studied her lewd facial expressions intently as he continued to drive her further up the wall. He slithered a hand up her spine and gripped the back of her slender neck.

“Someone could walk in… ” Pidge reminded softly, opening her lids halfway.

“They won’t.” Keith brought the other hand down to cup her ass. “No one comes in here late to train.”

Their lips met with equal rampage, crashing together in delicious pain. Pidge’s hands rushed to find Keith’s collar, yanking him forward to eliminate the space between them. She crossed her ankles behind him and rolled her hips, earning a groan out of him.

To anyone watching from the outside looking in would most likely think that the way these two handled the issue was an inappropriate choice. What they don’t know is that every now and then, fucking the pain away is how they fix them.

Sometimes words will never be enough. Sometimes they aren’t even the right approach. Words require one to tread carefully because once they are said out-loud, there’s no taking them back.

When it comes to sex, these two can unleash all their carnal desire and buried emotions at the same time. Through the bond, they can hear each other’s bodies do the talking instead of their mouths. They can feel their energy’s sing without uttering a sound. This is what makes them fuck even harder.

No, scratch that—this is what makes them love each other harder.

Keith ripped open Pidge’s shirt and latched his teeth on her right breast. He sucked her nipple inside his mouth, biting it with his lips. He pulled back with an audible pop and looked her directly in the eye when he stuck his tongue out and flicked over her nipple repeatedly.

Pidge’s spine tingled all the way down to her front as she moaned. Trembling, she reached between their bodies and rubbed her palm over his clothed length. Her fingers curled around the outline, digging her nails into it for a pleasant ache.

“Come on,” she begged. “What the hell are you waiting for?”

“Pardon me if I love giving attention to your breasts.” Keith grabbed them both and squished them together. His hands were big enough to cover everything. “You know how much I enjoy them.”

Frankly, there wasn’t a single part of her he took for granted. He treated her body like a temple; painting her skin with kisses and bite marks. She was a treasure in his eyes whom he unabashedly worshipped and greedily enjoyed tasting.

He used his own body weight to hold her up and ran his tongue across her chest. Pidge could whine all she wanted about him not hurrying up, but the way she was moaning shamelessly with insistent thoughts of him to keep going showed this was exactly what she desired.

_Keith…_

He glanced down to see her slipping a hand inside her leggings. A moment later, she dragged two glistening fingers up her navel, drawing a line with her pussy juice.

Keith groaned and snatched her wrist and took the digits into his mouth, thoroughly licking them with a satisfactory groan. Pidge bent down to circle her tongue around his earlobe and gnawed her way down his neck.

They slid down to the floor, with Pidge’s back still against the wall. Keith discarded his shirt and dove his head between her thighs, licking over the dried strip of her juice on her stomach. Pidge caressed the top of his head and drifted a palm over his shoulders, feeling the strong muscles move like a wave underneath her touch.

Keith grabbed the waistband of her leggings and peeled them off. Once her legs were free of confinement, Pidge parted them wide open to provocatively display herself. She tossed her head innocently to the side and cupped her boobs, throwing Keith a sultry smirk. His dick twitched in response.

“Fuck,” he breathed. “You’re so hot.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Pidge roughly pinched and twisted her nipples. “Care to strip?”

Keith replaced her hands with his own, bending down to capture her mouth in a heated kiss. Pidge quickly got the silent memo and hooked her thumbs through the belt loops of his pants, pulling them down to expose his muscular thighs and a smooth, thick dick with laden balls ready to burst.

Pidge’s pussy throbbed with wanting ache. Her inner walls constricted, oozing out more of her wet slick, creating a pool underneath her ass.

Keith dragged his fingers down her puffed lips and up to her swollen clit. He circled an index finger around it several times and pressed hard, moving it around with the added pressure.

Pidge panted and moaned into his mouth, unable to keep up with the kiss. She leaned her head back and kept herself upright by clinging onto his shoulders. She moved her hips shallowly to increase the stimulation.

“Ah— _shit!”_ She cried out breathlessly at the first inch of intrusion inside her. “Keith, I swear if you don’t—”

“Don’t what?” He smirked, still rubbing against her clit, increasing the speed. “Come on. Tell me what you want.”

Well if he wasn’t going to give her what she wanted right away, she’ll do it her damn self.

Pidge lashed forward with all her strength, throwing Keith on his back. She leaped on top of him and grounded her hips against his, pleasing and surprising him at the same time. Her hands clawed over his chest and down his abs, using it as leverage to hover herself above his dick.

Keith stared up at her with dark desire, breathing getting heavier. His hands latched onto her hips, extending his thumbs outward to push up the fat of her pussy so he could see everything.

In one swift movement, Pidge impaled herself down his shaft. Their screams radiated throughout the training room.

Pidge lowered herself forward and rested her elbows on Keith’s pectorals, panting hard. She needed a moment to get used to the length filling inside her.

“Relax,” he crooned, rubbing her back. “You’re doing great.”

She whimpered and laid her cheek on his chest. _“Fuck... "_

He smiled softly and massaged her ass. “Take your time.”

Pidge didn’t need long to recover. Once the pain subsided, she was back in control.

She raised herself back up and clenched her thighs around his hips. With one hand behind her and the other flat on his stomach, she began to ride him, enveloping him in her heat.

Every roll stretched her out. Every mount had him cursing praises. They moved slowly together in perfect sync; with the head of his dick hitting her firmly all the way until her lower abdomen constricted. Deliberate and focused, Pidge moved herself side to side and all around, not wanting a single inch of Keith left untouched.

He watched her like she was a masterpiece; flawless and breathtaking in every way. Perfect and sexy in their fucked up bliss and euphoria spreading like a wildfire, setting their worlds ablaze.

“Katie… ” Keith groaned fitfully.

“Me too,” she gasped, pupils dilating in a hazed lust.

Keith elevated himself on his elbows and thrusted his hips upward. He entered deeply and raised himself higher so that their chests were brushing up against one another. He shifted his entire weight into one hand and used the free arm to bring Pidge closer. He bent his knees and used the heel of his feet to quicken his pace.

It was easier for Pidge to bounce on his dick like this. Together, they watched themselves connect, filling the room with squelching noises and mingled breaths.

Pidge’s mouth gaped in a silent scream as she spasmed around Keith’s dick. Liquids gushed down his length and poured down his thighs. The delicious sensation was enough to build the pressure inside him and explode.

He’s mumbling her name repeatedly while pressing gentle, chaste kisses all over her face. She moaned tiredly and languidly sought out his lips with her mouth, relaxing against him.

“I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you too,” he murmured back, embracing her.

“We’ve got to go to the rec room and delete some footage.”

“Ugh, do we have to right now? I’m comfortable.”

“You’re right. We should sell our porn instead.”

Keith rolled his eyes playfully. This girl...  
  


* * *

  
Something was up with Pidge.

Keith could feel it, but then somehow, he couldn’t?

As much as that didn’t make sense, it was the only way he could describe it.

He was silently watching her talk to Lance while he ate breakfast at the table. The two were excitedly talking about a new game that recently came out, but the elation didn’t quite make it to Pidge’s eyes. They were dull, tired, and quite frankly, missing some life in them.

He had asked her if she was alright earlier and she brushed him off like she didn’t want to talk to him. This got him thinking he did something to upset her, but then she entered the kitchen later in the morning and walked right up to him for a passionate kiss. Lance had to interrupt when he came in a bit afterward since, in his words, they looked like they were “two seconds away from ripping each other’s clothes off” and would “very much prefer to keep his retinas intact and not be forced to get new ones.”

Not like Keith would’ve allowed anyone to see Pidge in a state of undress meant for his eyes only, but he understood what Lance meant.

“Mornin’ Keith.”

“Hey Hunk,” Keith greeted. “What’s up?”

Hunk sneaked a glance over at Pidge and Lance before discreetly taking a seat across the table.

Keith caught this and frowned. “What?”

“If I ask you something, will you try to promise me you won’t get mad?”

Keith squinted as if he was staring directly into the sun. “That depends… ”

“It’s about Pidge.”

Keith quickly became concerned. “Is something wrong?”

“I mean, that really depends on you two.” Hunk exhaled heavily. “Okay, I’m just going to come out and say it. Lance thinks she’s pregnant. Is she?

Keith jerked himself back so fast, he knocked the bowl of food goo off the table. It clattered noisily on the floor and spilled content everywhere.

“Keith!” Pidge yelled from across the room.

“What the hell was that for?” Lance said.

Keith ignored them and continued to gap at Hunk. His face went from confusion, to disbelief, to anger, to denial, and then finally—realization.

“What’s going on in here? I heard something fall.” Shiro hurriedly showed up, glancing around to asses the situation. His eyes fell on Keith. “Is everything alright?”

Keith swiveled his head around to look at Pidge, zeroing in on her flat stomach.

Hunk gulped.

Lance followed Keith’s line of vision. His breath hitched.

Pidge blinked at everyone in the room and took a cautious step back.

“Why do I suddenly feel like a freakshow?”

Shiro frowned at her words. “Huh?”

After several long moments of loud silence, Keith stood on his feet. He walked up to Pidge, nervous as hell.

With each step he took, he could feel it—a second soul. A second entity. A second life, growing inside his wife. It was tiny, but it was blossoming.

“Keith?” She called out softly. Why was he looking at her like... like…

“Oh my god… ” he choked. “You _are_ pregnant.”

Pidge froze. Her hand subconsciously moved to her stomach. She gasped.

“I… ” She swallowed. “So _that’s_ what it was?”

“You knew?”

“I didn’t know it was because I was… ” Pidge trailed off and looked away, wrapping her arms around her waist.

She was scared.

“Can you guys give us a minute?” Keith asked the rest of the team. “Please?”

All the boys nodded simultaneously and rushed out the kitchen. Lance mouthed “good luck” and slid the door shut.

Pidge released a large breath of air she didn’t know she was holding in. Her shoulders slumped.

“How did this happen? _When_ did this happen?” She rubbed her sides and began pacing around the room. “I was on the pill! It’s been working for four years, why did it stop now? Oh god, I sound like those uneducated teenagers. Of course I know pills and condoms can’t always prevent pregnancy. But still! I didn’t even get any symptoms. I didn’t throw up. I didn’t feel nauseated. I wasn’t getting tired. I never got constipated. I never felt dizzy during training. I don’t have mood swings. My feet haven’t swollen up. My taste buds haven’t changed—”

“Easy Kogane.” Keith caught Pidge and spun her around until she faced him, not bothering to mention she _has_ been experiencing mood swings. “You’re overthinking this.”

“Am I? _Am I?!”_ She screeched. “It’s a baby. _A baby!”_

_“Our_ baby,” he emphasized with a smile, taking her hands into his. “This is our baby. We’re gonna be a family!”

All the fear and uncertainty immediately disappeared from Pidge’s mind, leaving her speechless. Her eyes widen at the absolute excitement pouring out of Keith’s energy, overflowing the atmosphere with unbelievable happiness. She was suddenly infected with his emotions, shuddering at the intensity so much it had her knees buckling.

_They’re going to be a family._

“Can I touch your stomach?” Keith asked hopefully, squeezing her hands.

Pidge blinked once, twice, then laughed. “You look like a little kid who just heard he was going to get a big present from Santa this year.”

Keith made no comment and continued to plead silently with his eyes.

“You’re the one who knocked me up.” She laughed again. “Of course you can touch my stomach.”

Keith pecked her lips and slowly moved down to his knees. Carefully, he lifted up her shirt and placed a hand directly on the center of her navel. He spread his fingers and moved it across her entire stomach.

Pidge skeptically bit her lips. “Uhm, I don’t think you’re going to feel a bump or anything. I haven’t noticed any physical changes in my body yet.”

“Yet, but you soon will,” Keith grinned wider, if that was possible. “And I will get to feel it then.”

“You’re taking this a lot better than I would’ve expected.”

“I never had a family to call my own,” he whispered and tenderly kissed her belly button. “At least one with my blood running through their veins… ”

Pidge studied him closely. “You’re _really_ not freaked out by this.”

“And you shouldn’t be either.” Keith got back up and cupped her face. “We’re ready.”

“Are we?” She couldn’t help but ask. “I don’t know the first thing about being a parent.”

“We can figure it out together. Besides… ” He motioned towards the kitchen door. “We’ve got a nosey team behind us who will gladly help us out.”

“It’s true!” Hunk’s voice muffled through the walls. A second later, there was a smack. “Ow! Allura, that hurt!”

Pidge looked at the door, then her stomach, then back at the door, then finally into the eyes of the man she loved—the father of her unborn child.

There was so much love and devotion rippling through him. She could feel it with every nerve in her body, igniting all the cells and sparking it to life. Compassion bled through his heart and reached out to hers, crushing all her walls of doubt until all the holes were filled with faith.

_‘I still can’t believe I’m the one you chose to be with,’_ Pidge said through their bond, tearing up.

_‘And I can’t believe I’m actually with you,’_ Keith replied, brushing her bangs away from her face. _‘Sometimes I have to pinch myself to know that this isn’t a dream.’_

She giggled. _‘Sap.’_

_‘When I’m with you, I can’t help it.’_

_‘Who knew ten years into this space we’d be here; standing together like this.’_

_‘I’m not complaining. This is perfect. You’re perfect.’_

_‘Shut up and kiss me.’_

_‘Whatever you say.’_

“Whipped,” Pidge mocked.

“And don’t you forget it,” Keith said before swooping down to passionately kiss his wife—his pregnant wife. Damn it felt surreal to say that. In the best way possible.

“Are you guys going to let us in or what?” Lance whined outside. “Don’t leave us hanging!”

Keith and Pidge laughed as they pulled away. He circled his arms around her waist, resting his forehead against hers.

“You ready?” He asked.

Pidge complied with a hum and gripped his chest. “One more kiss for the new journey ahead of us?”

Keith grinned. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration: [[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pu6Ai0h0Ofw)]
> 
> [**main blog**](http://narycanary.tumblr.com/) | [**vld blog**](https://oquiznakitznary.tumblr.com/) | [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/narycanary?lang=en)


End file.
